


The War Of A Lifetime

by lisachan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: L'anno del Signore è il 1942. Sul Portogallo regnano le Loro Maestà Giovanni II ed Eleonora. E' un tempo di traversate marittime, di esplorazioni, di straordinarie scoperte, ma anche di guerre e pirateria.José Mário dos Santos Mourinho Félix di Setúbal è capitano della flotta delle Loro Maestà. Fervido credente in Dio, nella Corona e nella sacralità del proprio ruolo e degli ideali di cui si fa portavoce e difensore, sarà costretto a rivedere l'interezza della sua esistenza e di tutto ciò che fino a quel momento ha ritenuto vero e inviolabile dopo essere stato fatto prigioniero dalla spaventosa ciurma dello Zingaro, temibile pirata e flagello dei sette mari.Ma Zlatan, vero nome dello Zingaro, è molto più di un semplice pirata. Pericolosamente intelligente, avido di sapere, di scoperte, di libertà e di nuove esperienze, condurrà José in un viaggio di riscoperta di se stesso il cui esito José non riesce a prevedere, ma che di certo cambierà tutta la sua vita.





	The War Of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il BBI #9, si tratta di una storia che ho iniziato a scrivere tipo boh nel... 2010? Non ho modo di risalire alla data esatta perché da quel momento avrò spostato il file qualcosa come seicentosei volte, comunque sì, si tratta di roba vecchissima (si noterà forse nelle prime pagine) che ho poi mollato per millenni fino a che il 2018 non ha deciso di trasformarsi nel 2008, facendomi tornare voglia di scrivere questi due disgraziati <3 Per la somma gioia del Def che credo aspettasse questa storia da quando gliene avevo parlato nel 1902 XD Lo ringrazio, anzi, per la pazienza dell'attesa e per il dono con cui questa storia si accompagna <3  
> Io sono tanto felice di aver scritto questa fanfiction <3 E' un elementino bizzarro, come quasi tutta la roba che scrivo, alla fine, che chi mi conosce come una persona normale (sono pochi ma ci sono) ogni volta resta basito quando pubblico qualcosa di nuovo. Ne vale sempre la pena, comunque <3  
> E basta, sto spargendo troppi cuori in giro, significa che sto diventando emotiva. La chiudo qui.  
> Buona lettura <3  
> (Noh, un altro cuore!)

“Ti legherà alla polena,” cantilena il ragazzino dai capelli schiariti dal sole, seduto sulla sommità di una pila di casse di legno dai coperchi saldamente inchiodati, dondolando le gambe nel vuoto, “Ti legherà alla polena e farà inchinare la nave apposta per inzupparti fra gli squali.”  
“Oppure ti legherà in cima all’albero maestro, e ti userà per il tiro al bersaglio,” prosegue un ragazzo che avrà più o meno la stessa età, ma in compenso è molto più robusto del primo, appoggiato alla parete opposta, le braccia possenti incrociate sul petto ampio e nudo. La sua pelle scura è cosparsa di cicatrici e porta i capelli rasati su tutta la rotondità della testa ad eccezione di una sottile striscia sulla sommità, dove sono modellati in una cresta appuntita.  
“In effetti non è successo in un bel po’ di tempo, vero?” domanda il ragazzino, sporgendosi appena in avanti e dondolando assieme al precario equilibrio delle casse, “Potremmo organizzare un torneo. Chi vince, si prende i suoi vestiti,” conclude, accennando a lui con il capo.  
“Se organizziamo un torneo,” considera l’altro, inarcando un sopracciglio, “Con la quantità di mezzi ciechi e ubriaconi che ci sono su questa nave entro la fine dei suoi vestiti non resterà più niente.”  
“Il che sarebbe un peccato,” borbotta il ragazzino, saltando giù dalle casse e poi inginocchiandosi davanti al prigioniero, i gomiti sulle ginocchia piegate, offrendogli un sogghigno cattivo, “Perché sono molto belli, signor Capitano.”  
La bocca occlusa dallo straccio che gli hanno spinto quasi fino in gola quando l’hanno trascinato e legato lì, tenuto ben fermo da una corda stretta senza riguardi attorno alla sua testa e annodata sulla sua nuca, José non riesce a fare altro che ringhiare, fissando il ragazzino con gli occhi lucidi di rabbia, stringendo i pugni nel tentativo di esorcizzare la frustrazione per non poter stringere le dita attorno al suo collo.  
“Mario, Davide,” dice una terza voce, dall’accento nordico e venata da una leggera inflessione sarcastica, “Non tormentate il nostro gradito ospite.”  
José solleva lo sguardo, individuando la figura del pirata che ingombra l’ingresso della cabina. È alto, dai lineamenti taglienti e appuntiti, per niente piacevoli. Incuterebbe un certo timore in chiunque non fosse abituato a facce ben peggiori. Fortunatamente, José lo è, perciò regge il suo sguardo con fierezza, nonostante si ritrovi costretto a sedere sul pavimento, le braccia immobili dietro la schiena ed ancora impossibilitato a parlare.  
“Vedo che l’avete fatto arrabbiare,” ride ancora il pirata, le mani sui fianchi, sull’ampia, appariscente fascia rossa che tiene avvolta attorno alla vita.  
“Non è colpa nostra,” borbotta il ragazzo di colore, staccandosi dalla parete con una lieve spinta in avanti ed avanzando verso il suo capitano, “È che è uno di quegli animali selvaggi che continuano a ringhiare anche da dentro la gabbia, convinti che se ruggiscono forte abbastanza riusciranno a liberarsi.” Sulle sue labbra piene si apre un sorriso divertito. “È come me, ma più vecchio. Non ti serve un doppione stagionato.”  
L’altro ragazzino ride, appoggiandosi con entrambi i gomiti alle sue spalle larghe.  
“Magari sì,” suggerisce, dondolandosi appena sulle punte, “Visto che tanto ormai sei di mia proprietà.”  
“Ti piacerebbe,” ride anche l’altro, scrollandoselo di dosso. “Comunque sia,” riprende con un sospiro, “Facciamola breve e gettiamolo in mare. Non mi piace l’idea di avere un capitano della flotta portoghese a bordo. Potrebbero venire a cercarlo.”  
“Nel caso venissero a cercarlo,” risponde semplicemente il capitano pirata, “Sapremo rispondere al fuoco.”  
Il suo sguardo si fa severo, per un attimo, e il ragazzo di colore indietreggia di un passo, trattenendo il fiato. Presto, però, sul viso del capitano si apre un sorriso incoraggiante, per quanto sgraziato, e tutti i suoi lineamenti sembrano ammorbidirsi nello stesso istante, ed i ragazzini che ha di fronte possono riprendere a respirare.  
Si dileguano pochi secondi dopo, senza avere bisogno di un ordine esplicito in tal senso. L’ultimo a lasciare la stanza – il ragazzo di colore – si premura di lanciare a José un’ultima occhiata divertita, prima di richiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
Senza la luce naturale, fino a un momento prima offerta dalla porta spalancata sul ponte e adesso venuta a mancare, la stanza piomba nell’oscurità, rischiarata appena dalla fiamma incerta della lanterna appesa alla parete in fondo. Non è abbastanza per riuscire a continuare a vedere le pareti, e l’illusione ottica è così impressionante che, per qualche istante, José è convinto di essere stato spostato, come per magia, in una stanza priva di confini, che si estende all’infinito nel buio. È un pensiero sorprendentemente spaventoso, che gli fa correre un brivido freddo lungo la spina dorsale.  
“Scommetto che le corde fanno male,” lo prende in giro il pirata, sorridendo beffardo, “Ma magari, visto che non ti lamenti, non ti dispiace poi così tanto.”  
José ringhia ancora, agitandosi contro il palo al quale è legato. Le corde strette attorno ai polsi e girate quattro volte attorno all’asta tirano, tendendo i muscoli già doloranti per lo sforzo. Il pirata ride ad alta voce, gettando indietro il capo, e José smette di dimenarsi per non dargli la soddisfazione di trasformarsi in uno spettacolo patetico.  
“Il mio nome è Zlatan,” dice quindi il pirata, accovacciandosi di fronte a lui. Anche così piegato, resta più alto di José di almeno una ventina di centimetri. José lo osserva allungare una mano e stringere le dita attorno alla corda, allontanandogliela bruscamente dal viso. “Il tuo?”  
José china il capo, sputando per terra lo straccio bagnato di saliva e prendendosi qualche secondo per riprendere a respirare senza impedimenti.  
“Ti ammazzerò,” dice quindi, lanciandosi in avanti e poi finendo per sbattere indietro contro il palo quando le corde che lo legano si tendono, ricordandogli lo stato di cattività in cui si trova, “Appena riesco a liberarmi da queste corde del cazzo, giuro che ti ammazzo a mani nude.”  
Zlatan piega il capo, sorridendo divertito.  
“Troppo lungo,” ribatte, “Un soprannome breve, per gli amici?”  
José stringe i pugni un’altra volta, inspirando ed espirando profondamente nel tentativo di calmarsi. Continuare a minacciarlo è del tutto inutile.  
“Il mio nome è José Mário dos Santos Mourinho Félix di Setúbal, capitano della flotta delle Loro Maestà Giovanni IV e Luisa di Portogallo.”  
Zlatan ride ancora, di gusto, battendosi una mano contro la coscia.  
“Qualunque nome mi dai continua ad essere troppo lungo per i miei gusti,” commenta divertito, “Ti chiamerò Zay. È il soprannome giusto, no? Uno dei miei ragazzi si faceva chiamare così. Aveva il tuo stesso nome. Quindici anni, un ragazzetto tutto ossa, ma sapeva arrampicarsi a mani nude su qualsiasi tipo di corda o parete, un talento straordinario. È morto l’anno scorso. Ammazzato da una cannonata in pieno petto, sparata dal fianco della nave di qualcuno dei tuoi illustri colleghi.”  
“Liberami,” dice lui, ignorando lo sproloquio, “E potrai avere qualsiasi cosa chiederai in ricompensa. La mia famiglia è ricca. Le Loro Maestà tengono alla mia persona. Riportami a Lisbona. Farò sì che tu possa riprendere il largo trattenendo il tesoro che avete rubato dalla mia nave, e che in aggiunta a quello ti venga donato dell’oro per ripagare gli oneri del viaggio e la tua cortesia. Non guadagni niente tenendomi qui. Puoi diventare un uomo ricco se mi aiuti.”  
Il pirata soppesa le sue parole in silenzio, con un certo distacco. Si alza in piedi, strofinandosi il mento con aria pensosa. I suoi occhi scuri non abbandonano mai quelli di José, ma lui non riesce a leggere niente nel suo sguardo, non un’indicazione sui suoi pensieri.  
“Do l’impressione di essere un uomo povero, Zay?” domanda Zlatan. La sua voce è profonda, distante, e José non ha bisogno di sentire altro per capire di aver scommesso troppo, e avere perso. Non risponde, dunque, limitandosi ad abbassare lo sguardo. “Che c’è, improvvisamente non hai più niente da dire?” insiste, tornando a piegarsi di fronte a lui per cercare i suoi occhi, nonostante José continui a guardare altrove, “Eppure sembravi un tale chiacchierone. Mi deludi, José Mário dos Santos Mourinho Félix di Setúbal.”  
José continua a non rispondere, ostinandosi a fissare le travi del pavimento. Attende il colpo, ma il colpo non arriva. Arrivano le dita forti del pirata, però, che si chiudono in uno scatto attorno ai suoi capelli, costringendolo a sollevare il capo con un gemito di dolore.  
“Dov’è finito il tuo coraggio, capitano di Sua Maestà?” sibila Zlatan, strattonandolo verso di sé, “Non hai più offerte da farmi? Ricompense da propormi? Cosa ne pensi del valore della mia cortesia, adesso?”  
José ricambia lo sguardo, ma non risponde. Non ne vede il motivo. Morirà comunque, e se fra tacere e parlare corre la sottile differenza fra una morte silenziosa dopo un salto nell’abisso ed una straziante dopo un’eternità di torture, non vuole sprecare l’ultima possibilità di scelta che gli rimane.  
Zlatan perde subito interesse nel suo silenzio, e lo lascia andare, tornando ad alzarsi in piedi.  
“Non sono l’uomo che credi,” dice, passandosi una mano fra i capelli lunghi e lievemente umidi di brezza marina, “Quanti pirati hai conosciuto, nella tua vita?”  
José continua a non rispondere. Irritato, Zlatan gli tira un calcio contro uno stinco. Fa male, ma è palesemente più un avvertimento che una punizione, e José coglie l’invito e decide di parlare.  
“Abbastanza,” risponde.  
“Immagino tu li abbia uccisi tutti.”  
“Non sono un assassino,” ringhia José, sollevandogli addosso uno sguardo furente, “Li ho catturati. Ricondotti in patria. Sottoposti al giudizio di una giusta corte.”  
“E quindi li hai osservati pendere dalla forca con un cappio attorno al collo,” conclude per lui Zlatan, incrociando le braccia sul petto, “Ma non sei un assassino.”  
“Non ho il loro sangue sulle mani,” insiste lui, “Sono un capitano di marina, non giudice né un boia.”  
“Non importa,” Zlatan scuote il capo, agitando una mano a mezz’aria, “La tua professione non è rilevante. E non m’interessa delle sorti di quei pirati. Quando scegli questa vita, sai a cosa vai incontro. Il pensiero della morte non ti disturba. È un rischio che sei disposto a correre. E nessuno di noi è un santo, certamente non io e, sono pronto a scommetterci, neanche gli uomini che hai condannato a morte.”  
“Non sono stato io a—“  
“Vedi, è questo che mi interessa,” Zlatan lo interrompe, trascinando una cassa più vicino per sedersi di fronte a lui, “Il tuo atteggiamento. Non c’è niente di onorevole in quello che fai, niente di onorevole nel servire una corona non tua, nel lastricare la strada alle tue spalle di cadaveri per i bisogni di una nazione. Per te, il Portogallo è tutto il mondo,” spalanca le braccia, “A me il mondo non basta, io voglio l'universo. Il mio universo è l’oceano. Perché, come l’universo, l’oceano non ha confini.”  
José non risponde immediatamente. Lo ascolta parlare a lungo, in silenzio, ricambiando il suo sguardo.  
“Quindi sei un pirata poeta,” commenta impudente alla fine, “In effetti questo ti rende diverso dagli altri pirati che ho catturato.”  
“Ucciso.”  
“Catturato.”  
“ _Ucciso_. E non sono un poeta. Forse un filosofo, ma la mia filosofia è pratica, spicciola. Il mio naso è tra le stelle solo quando navigo di notte. Ma i miei piedi sono sempre ben piantati per terra. Almeno, le rare volte in cui sbarco,” aggiunge con un sorriso.  
José distoglie lo sguardo, irritato dalla discussione. Non ha le armi per rispondere a questi argomenti. Un uomo con un padrone – anche se sovrano legittimo voluto dal Signore – non può vincere contro un uomo libero. È come lottare coi ferri ai polsi e alle caviglie contro qualcuno che non ne ha.  
“Non ti lascerò andare,” conclude Zlatan, alzandosi in piedi e spostando la cassa per tornare ad inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui, “Ti terrò con me. Mi incuriosisci. Tutto l’oro del mondo non servirebbe a convincermi a privarmi della tua compagnia.”  
“Non sono un animale domestico,” risponde José in un ringhio infastidito, “Liberami o uccidimi. Facciamola finita.”  
Zlatan ride ancora, scuotendo il capo.  
“Farla finita è l’ultima cosa che voglio. Sai cosa voglio?” si avvicina ancora, offrendogli un sorriso più sincero degli altri, di sfida più che di scherno, “Spezzarti.”  
“È più facile di quanto credi,” ribatte lui a muso duro, “Puoi picchiarmi per quello.”  
“Non è il tuo corpo che voglio spezzare,” Zlatan ride un’altra volta, sinceramente divertito, “Non solo, almeno.” Si alza in piedi, guardandolo dall’alto. “Voglio che tu capisca. Voglio che accetti la verità. Voglio che accetti quello che sei, che ammetta quello che fai. Voglio la possibilità di dimostrarti che, con tutto il tuo orgoglio patriottico e le tue arie da gran signore, non sei tanto diverso da me, anzi, sei esattamente come me. Quello che voglio è che, alla fine di questo viaggio, alle porte di Lisbona, tu abbia cambiato idea. Voglio che tu mi chieda di restare a bordo.”  
José stringe i pugni tanto forte da sentirli tremare.  
“Non—“  
“A-ha,” Zlatan raccoglie lo straccio ancora appallottolato da terra, premendoglielo contro le labbra. Lo sente resistere, e preme più forte, finché José non è costretto a schiuderle per evitare di doverlo poi fare per forza sotto una scarica di pugni. “Non dire niente. Sono abbastanza convinto che finiresti per pentirtene,” ridacchia. “Per stanotte resti qui,” conclude, tornando a stringergli la corda attorno al viso per impedirgli di sputare lo straccio, “Da domani, provvederò a sistemarti più comodamente.” Si interrompe per un momento, concedendosi un’altra risata tonante. “Saremo grandi amici, noi!” conclude con entusiasmo, prima di abbandonare la stanza.

*

Non aveva mai sofferto il mal di mare prima d’ora, ma d’altronde non aveva neanche mai passato la notte legato ad una trave verticale sul fondo di una cabina buia e vuota nella pancia di un enorme galeone pirata, prima di questo momento, per cui suppone di potersi giudicare con una certa indulgenza, date le circostanze attenuanti, mentre si appoggia al parapetto in legno lucido e chiude gli occhi, inspirando ed espirando profondamente nel tentativo di scacciare la nausea. Zlatan lo guarda dal cassero, sorridendo divertito di lui, della sua nausea, delle sue mani legate, della palla di cannone che gli hanno appeso a una caviglia nel caso gli saltasse in testa la bella idea di tentare la sorte lanciandosi in mare.  
Silenziosamente, José scruta l'orizzonte alla ricerca di vele amiche. Naturalmente non ne vede. Naturalmente sa di avere bluffato, mentre minacciava il capitano pirata il giorno prima. È davvero un fidato capitano delle Loro Maestà, ma nessuno per cui valga la pena ribaltare i sette mari e scendere in guerra contro l'intero popolo dei pirati dei Caraibi. Sarebbe follia, una follia che forse la Francia, la Spagna e l'Inghilterra possono permettersi, ma che il Portogallo non azzarderebbe mai.  
Lo sa. Deve solo venirci a patti.  
“In fede mia,” ride qualcuno alle sue spalle. José si volta, inquadrando la figura massiccia di un pirata dai corti capelli neri e la pelle abbronzata sotto l'ampia casacca bianca, “Mai visto, prima d'ora, un marinaio col mal di mare.”  
Gli lancia un'occhiata penetrante, accarezzando per qualche istante la possibilità di rispondergli per le rime. La mano destra corre inconsapevolmente al fianco sinistro, alla ricerca dell'impugnatura della sua spada, e quando non la trova la sua espressione dev'essere davvero estremamente ridicola, perché il pirata, ritto di fronte a lui, i pugni chiusi contro i fianchi dalla muscolatura così possente da essere visibile nonostante gli abiti larghi e sformati che indossa, si mette a ridere.  
“Mi auguro che non sperassi che te l'avessimo lasciata,” commenta divertito.  
“Naturalmente no,” borbotta lui, “È un automatismo di vecchia data.”  
“Questo posso comprenderlo,” il pirata annuisce, e poi torna a stendere un sorriso spavaldo sulle labbra sottili. “Dejan Stankovic,” si presenta, “Il capitano vuole che ti mostri il tuo alloggio.”  
“Non ho bisogno di alcun alloggio,” ringhia José in risposta, “Sono un prigioniero, non un ospite. La cabina nella quale ho passato la notte sarà più che sufficiente.”  
“No, vedi, è qui che ti sbagli,” annuisce l'altro, “Un prigioniero è proprio il contrario di quello che sei. E sei, appunto, un ospite. O almeno, tale sembra considerarti il capitano.”  
“E quel che dice il capitano,” grugnisce José, aspramente, “È legge, immagino.”  
“Confondi la pirateria con la marina militare, temo,” sorride il pirata in risposta, “Abbiamo votato, durante la notte. Al novanta percento di noi interessa molto blandamente della tua sorte. Il restante dieci percento ti vuole morto. Il capitano, però, ti ha pagato con una parte della sua quota del bottino di ieri. Il denaro interessa a tutti,” scrolla le spalle.  
Stringendo le labbra in una linea pallida e sottile, José lo fissa a lungo, senza parole.  
“Sono stato comprato?” rantola poi, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi.  
Il pirata di fronte a lui resta come interdetto per qualche secondo, prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
“Ma dai? E proprio tu,” ride, indicandolo, “Proprio tu ne sei così sconcertato? Un portoghese che sbianca all'idea di essere stato acquistato, adesso sì che le ho viste proprio tutte. Non ti sconcerta così tanto quando a mercanteggiare in vite umane sono i tuoi compatrioti, e la merce di scambio sono i negri africani, immagino. Seriamente, se ne avessi i mezzi e le capacità provvederei personalmente ad aprire la tua calotta cranica con una sega dentata, solo per studiare come funziona il tuo cervello, per capire quanto sezionato e deforme dev'essere per trovare così ripugnante un'idea quando ne sei vittima, mentre la trovi perfettamente accettabile quando ne è vittima qualcun altro.”  
José trema lievemente, abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Sbagli, se credi che sia questa la mia opinione sulla schiavitù.”  
“Sbagli tu se credi che la tua opinione sulla schiavitù sia in un qualsiasi modo rilevante,” ride ancora il pirata, “Ma non ti porto rancore per questo. Per i tuoi natali, dico. Si è quel che si è, mio caro capitano Mourinho, e non si può essere ciò che non si è. Fortunatamente, però, si può cambiare. E sembra che sia questo il grande piano che lo Zingaro ha per te.”  
“Che guadagno ne trarreste voi, però?” ringhia José, infastidito, “Il vostro capitano si è imbarcato in una crociata, un'opera di redenzione, per così dire, bene. Ma a voi?”  
“A noi niente,” ride il pirata, “Vedi, quella di Zlatan è una questione di principio. Ai pirati piacciono, sai, le questioni di principio. Siamo tutti qui,” aggiunge, allargando le braccia come ad indicare tutto il resto della ciurma, indaffarata nelle più disparate attività di manutenzione della nave, “Per una questione di principio. Ma se fosse stato solo questo, probabilmente ti avremmo lasciato morire. Come ti ho detto, però, il capitano ti ha pagato. Sei una sua proprietà, adesso, e la proprietà di un uomo è inviolabile,” sorride, “Questa è un'altra di quelle questioni di principio che ci piacciono tanto.”  
Già stanco, José abbassa lo sguardo, sospirando profondamente.  
“Non ho scampo, dunque.”  
“Non più di quanto ne abbia uno qualsiasi di noi dalla vita che abbiamo scelto,” ride lui.  
“Con la differenza che la vostra è stata una scelta, appunto,” ribatte José, sollevandogli addosso uno sguardo di fuoco.  
“E tu, se ho capito bene, sei convinto di non aver scelto,” sorride Stankovic, indulgente, “Ebbene, sei in errore. Qualunque situazione, nella vita, non è che il risultato di una scelta. Capire quale è futile: ciò che importa è che, da qualche parte nel tuo passato, inconsapevolmente, inconsciamente, tu, mio caro capitano, hai compiuto una scelta. E quella scelta ti ha portato sulla tua nave. E la tua nave ti ha portato qui.”  
“Quale semplicistico modo di osservare e giudicare gli eventi,” borbotta José, tornando ad abbassare lo sguardo.  
“La semplicità, capitano Mourinho, è una virtù, non un difetto. Ed ora, se non ti dispiace,” si volta, facendogli strada verso il cassero con un ampio gesto del braccio, “Permettimi di mostrarti il tuo alloggio.”  
Ben sapendo di non avere scelta, leggendo chiaro, oltre la cortesia di facciata del pirata, il caloroso invito a non dargli problemi se non vuole pentirsene amaramente, José accetta di seguirlo, trascinandosi dietro la sua palla di cannone. Si sarebbe aspettato che svitassero l'anello di ferro che la tiene ancorata alla sua caviglia, quantomeno per lasciarlo camminare, ma evidentemente il pirata che lo guida oltre la pesante porta in legno dietro la quale si aprono gli alloggi del capitano e del suo secondo sembra aspettarsi da lui che continui a farlo nonostante il peso. La caviglia gli duole, ma non sarà lui a implorare di essere liberato.  
“Oi, Deki,” José si volta, riconoscendo la voce. Il ragazzino biondo che, assieme al suo compagno, gli ha così premurosamente tenuto compagnia in attesa dell'arrivo del capitano, il giorno prima, si affaccia all'interno dei locali, appendendosi disinvoltamente alla cornice in legno della porta, “Dove lo porti? Spero non a letto, o è la volta che Zlatan ti mangia il cuore.”  
“Non preoccuparti del mio cuore, ragazzino,” ride lui, indulgente, “La pazienza di Zlatan nei miei confronti ha più volte dimostrato di essere priva di limiti e confini.”  
“Sì, ma—“  
“Contrariamente a quella nei tuoi,” ride ancora lui, impedendogli di concludere il pensiero, “E sono quasi sicuro che in questo momento tu e il tuo amichetto dovreste essere impegnati a lucidare il ponte.”  
Davide borbotta qualcosa, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Va bene,” borbotta, “Va bene. Ma secondo me se lo tocchi la pazienza di Zlatan si esaurirà tutta insieme, e non sarà divertente affatto.”  
“Potrebbe invece esserlo moltissimo,” ride un'ultima volta il pirata. “Ora va', e preoccupati degli affari tuoi. Al mio cuore so badarci da me.”  
“Sì,” sbuffa il ragazzino, “Infatti non è mai il tuo cuore, il problema.”  
Incapace di trattenersi, il pirata ride ancora, scuotendo il capo. Quando torna a voltarsi verso José, lo trova a parecchi metri di distanza da sé, schiacciato contro il muro e tutto intento a fissarlo con gli occhi sbarrati, e l'immagine è così ridicola che, suo malgrado, gli tocca ridere ancora.  
“Un marinaio col mal di mare, sconvolto all'idea dello schiavismo e pusillanime!” commenta ilare, “Non smetti un secondo di sorprendermi, capitano.”  
“Il coraggio non c'entra niente,” ribatte lui, bene ancorato alla parete di legno alle sue spalle, “Cosa intendi farmi?”  
“Mostrarti il tuo alloggio, come anticipato.”  
“E una volta lì?”  
“Una volta lì?” ride Stankovic, “Dimmelo tu. Cosa vuoi che ti faccia, una volta lì?”  
“Assolutamente niente!” José quasi strilla, la voce ridotta a un rantolo acuto.  
Il pirata si piega quasi in due dalle risate, entrambe le mani premute con forza contro lo stomaco.  
“Dio!” sghignazza, “Vedi, è questo il problema di voi cosiddetti uomini, non imparate mai a _prenderlo_ come un uomo. E poi chiamate noi invertiti.”  
“È questo quello che sei?” domanda José, deglutendo a fatica, “Un sodomita?”  
“Le etichette non mi si attaccano bene addosso, capitano Mourinho,” risponde lui, divertito, “È l’acqua di mare, sai. Immagino che lo sarei, se la mia morale rispondesse anche solo vagamente alle stesse leggi che governano la tua. Ma non è così, per cui no, non sono un sodomita. Ma questo è un discorso per un altro momento, caro capitano, e non spetta a me tenere le lezioni sulla pirateria e la natura umana che lo Zingaro è così evidentemente impaziente di impartirti. Come ti ho già detto, il mio unico compito, al momento, è mostrarti il tuo alloggio. Da questa parte,” conclude sbrigativo, aprendo la porta più grande che si apre su quel piccolo disimpegno.  
Al di là, José riconosce immediatamente gli alloggi del capitano. Li riconosce perché sono estremamente simili ai propri, la stessa spaziosa eleganza, lo stesso mobilio solido e ricercato. Le carte di navigazione sparpagliate sull’ampia scrivania in legno massiccio, il cannocchiale puntato fuori dalla finestra dalla struttura in ferro finemente decorata e laminata d’oro, l’imponente libreria carica di volumi dalle copertine rigide in velluto rosso e azzurro addossata alla parete in fondo.  
“Qui?” domanda con voce tremante, voltandosi a guardare il pirata, che ancora gli sorride dalla soglia della porta.  
“È decisamente l’alloggio più confortevole che abbiamo,” ride, “Dovresti esserne contento.”  
“Ebbene, non lo sono,” borbotta lui, passandosi una mano sul volto, “Pretendo— Se è vero che sono un ospite, pretendo un alloggio per me e me solo.”  
“Sei un ospite,” ride il pirata, “Ma non sei nella posizione di pretendere niente. Il capitano ti vuole con sé. E tu faresti meglio a mostrare gratitudine per la sua generosità, se non vuoi cominciare la tua permanenza qui col piede sbagliato.”  
“È già cominciata col piede sbagliato, non ti pare?” sospira lui, restando in piedi al centro dello studio, “La mia nave è stata attaccata ed io sono stato preso prigioniero e poi acquistato come un bene comune, come uno stupido vaso o una statuetta di porcellana. Non esiste un piede più sbagliato di questo.”  
“Potresti avere ragione,” sorride il pirata. “Sai, capitano, sei una compagnia stimolante e divertente. Adesso che ti ho conosciuto, capisco perché lo Zingaro ti ha subito reclamato per sé.”  
“Non mi conosci affatto,” ribatte José, abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Oh, ma ti illudi,” ride Stankovic, “Ti illudi di essere complicato abbastanza da non poter essere compreso se non dopo lunga conoscenza e attento studio. No, capitano, nessun uomo è così complesso. Lo capirai presto,” conclude prima di abbandonare la stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
José si guarda intorno, a disagio. Non vorrebbe sedersi da nessuna parte, vorrebbe restare in piedi in un angolo fino all’arrivo del capitano per dargli a intendere chiaramente, una volta per tutte, che non gli importa quale gioco ha deciso di giocare con lui, lui non intende parteciparvi.  
Ma è così stanco. Non ha chiuso occhio tutta la notte, e il rollio della nave è dolce, sotto i suoi piedi, così come il canto sereno delle onde del mare che si infrangono contro lo scafo, intervallato a tratti dalle grida lontane dei gabbiani.  
Seduto sull’ampia poltrona di velluto rosso dietro la scrivania dello Zingaro, così simile alla sua da rasentare l’identità, se chiude gli occhi e si lascia trasportare solo dalla propria memoria uditiva si sente quasi ancora a bordo del suo veliero.

*

Si sveglia dopo qualche ora con un cerchio alla testa che lo disorienta. Sbatte le palpebre per cercare di ricordare dove si trova e come ci sia arrivato, e solo dopo identifica la figura dello Zingaro, lievemente chinata sopra di lui. Sorride beffardo, un sorriso che si combina con i lineamenti appuntiti e grezzi del suo volto per renderlo una maschera da incubo a occhi aperti. Il suo incubo personale.  
José indietreggia istintivamente, incontrando subito la resistenza dello schienale della sedia contro le spalle. Il sorriso dello Zingaro si allarga mentre si rimette dritto, le mani sui fianchi, e lo osserva dall’alto con aria divertita.  
“Dormito bene?”  
“Riposavo appena gli occhi,” risponde subito lui. Percependo a livello inconscio qualcosa di differente rispetto al momento in cui si è seduto, guarda in basso, e nota che la sua caviglia non è più incatenata alla palla di cannone. Salta in piedi come se il suo corpo non aspettasse altro per liberare tutta l’energia potenziale accumulata nel corso delle ore di semi-immobilità forzata degli ultimi due giorni, mentre lo Zingaro, ovviamente, ride.  
“Riposavi appena gli occhi, già. Dormivi così profondamente che non ti sei neanche accorto di quando ti ho sfilato la catena dalla caviglia.”  
“Il tuo discorso ha un punto o desideri solamente deridermi fino a soddisfazione? Perché, nel qual caso, non hai alcun reale bisogno di interloquire con me. Puoi continuare nel tuo sproloquio mentre io torno a riposare.”  
I lineamenti del capitano si rabbuiano all’istante, le sopracciglia prominenti proiettano ombre scure su tutto il suo viso. “Sei un bizzarro elemento, capitano Mourinho,” dice, “Così pronto a ricordare a tutti che non sei altro che un prigioniero, come mi riferisce il mio secondo, e allo stesso tempo così incline a improvvise quanto fuori luogo impennate d’orgoglio. Mi piacerebbe capire se sei tu a cambiare forma come le onde cambiano direzione quando cambia il vento, o se semplicemente la parte più vera di te resta nascosta per la maggior parte del tempo, finché non ti risulta impossibile continuare a nasconderla ancora.”  
José aggrotta le sopracciglia, irritato dal suo tono. Vorrebbe rispondergli per le rime, fargli notare che, prigioniero o meno, si tratta di un essere umano, non di un animale in gabbia, né tantomeno di materiale di studio, ma è proprio nell’istante in cui questo pensiero gli attraversa la mente che realizza qualcosa che non aveva ancora notato.  
“Sei stato educato,” dice.  
Lo zingaro inarca le sopracciglia e tutto il suo volto si illumina un istante prima di spaccarsi nella solita risata senza grazia.  
“Grazie per averlo notato,” dice, “E’ difficile che accada, in mare.”  
“E’ difficile che accada perché è difficile trovare uomini istruiti, specie nella tua posizione,” considera, “Da dove vieni?”  
Lo Zingaro sorride, sedendosi sulla sponda del letto e scalciando via gli stivali. “Sono nato e cresciuto in Svezia, nel nord dell’Europa. Certamente un esperto navigatore come te conosce questo nome.”  
José si limita ad annuire. È curioso, ma non vuole trasformare questo dialogo in una vera conversazione. Conosce le persone come lui, personalità magnetiche alle quali basta una lenza talmente sottile da sembrare impalpabile per attirare chiunque in trappola.  
Il pirata non si aspettava una reazione diversa. Continua a parlare liberamente, come di fronte a un nuovo amico.  
“Sono il terzogenito di mio padre, figlio di secondo letto. Mio padre Sefik era un nobiluccio di campagna, aveva il suo feudo, non particolarmente grande, frequentava la corte dell’imperatore ma non ne era un nome particolarmente noto. Gran lavoratore, con una passione particolare per il canto,” racconta con un mezzo sorriso ironico. “Mio fratello maggiore Sapko, naturalmente, è stato destinato ai possedimenti paterni fin dalla nascita. E mia sorella maggiore, Sanela, avrebbe potuto facilmente sposare un principe o un conte, tanto era bella, ma l’impossibilità di mio padre di fornirle una dote appropriata l’ha condannata al monacato. E per quanto riguarda me…”  
“Non ci sono molte opzioni per i terzogeniti,” dice José, seguendo un automatismo logico, “Esercito o tonaca.”  
“Esatto,” Zlatan sorride, appoggiandosi all’indietro sui palmi delle mani aperte, “Peccato che, come non era stato in grado di offrire una dote a mia sorella, mio padre non fosse in grado di acquistare una carica all’interno dell’esercito per me. Per cui…”  
“Tonaca,” José si lascia andare ad un ghigno ironico, “Chissà perché, non ti ci vedo.”  
“Ebbene, anche tu cominci a scoprire la semplicità dell’animo umano, Capitano José Mário dos Santos Mourinho Félix di Setúbal,” Zlatan ride ancora, “Di quanti giorni di conoscenza hai avuto bisogno per formulare un’ipotesi veritiera su di me? Ancora più interessante: su un me bambino, precedente al me che hai conosciuto da quando ci siamo incontrati. La meccanica della mente umana, Zay, è davvero meravigliosa.”  
José inarca le sopracciglia, guardandolo con evidente irritazione. “Sono sempre così le conversazioni con te?”  
Zlatan inclina lievemente il capo, interrogativo. La sua posa, e gli occhi accesi di una curiosità quasi infantile, lo fanno assomigliare a un enorme felino. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Intendo che una conversazione per te non è altro che un continuo tentativo di dimostrare la veridicità delle tue tesi.” José scrolla le spalle, guardando altrove. “Anche a me piace avere ragione. Ma, quando parlo con qualcuno, sottolineare ogni frase che pronuncia per cercarvi, fra le righe, conferma delle mie teorie, non è esattamente la mia priorità.” Torna a guardarlo, e lo vede irrigidirsi appena. “Una conversazione dovrebbe essere affrontata con un altro spirito.”  
“Che spirito?” La sua voce, come sospesa, è appena più forte delle onde che accarezzano lo scafo.  
“La ricerca del piacere. No?” José si rilassa contro lo schienale della sedia, “Per quale altro motivo desiderare di interagire col prossimo?”  
Per qualche istante, lo Zingaro resta in silenzio. Il suo volto immobile, come la notte al di là dell’oblò, non offre rassicurazioni né complicità, solo incertezza. José ricorda la sua prima notte trascorsa a bordo di una nave – non era altro che un ragazzino, un cadetto appena arruolato nella marina militare. Il suo capitano, Sir Robert William Robson, l’aveva preso in simpatia. _Oh, perché sei così serio, José,_ gli aveva spiegato, _così tanti ragazzi prendono il mare perché non sanno cosa fare di se stessi, ma tu, giovanotto, tu hai seguito una vocazione_. José ammirava quell’uomo integerrimo, di un’educazione quasi fuori luogo in navigazione, e ne ammirava lo spirito, la sua infaticabile arguzia. Si diceva che non dormisse mai, ed in effetti José non lo aveva mai visto da nessun’altra parte che non fosse il ponte della sua nave.  
Una sera, nel suo vagare avanti e indietro da poppa a prua, aveva trovato José appoggiato al parapetto con gli occhi fissi nel buio oltre l’orizzonte. Gli aveva chiesto cosa stesse cercando, e José non aveva saputo cosa dire. Ipnotizzato dall’anima multiforme del buio, dall’illusione ottica di movimento che l’oscurità più profonda dà quando la fissi e ti pare impossibile non nasconda niente nelle pieghe segrete di se stessa. Niente, aveva risposto alla fine, devo per forza cercare qualcosa? Sir Robson aveva riso, divertito. No, aveva detto, anzi, fai bene a non cercare nulla. La notte sul mare, giovane Mourinho, non ha risposte. Solo altre domande.  
José aveva continuato a scrutare quella notte senza risposte, percependo la forza del suo mistero, quell’attrattiva magnetica che esercita su tutti gli uomini di mare, sentendosi di un passo più vicino al divino. D’altronde, aveva sempre creduto nel fatto che Dio scegliesse come comunicare ad ogni uomo in un modo diverso, per risuonare come musica all’interno della sua anima. La notte silenziosa sulla tavola piatta del mare era la melodia che Dio aveva scelto per lui. E, di notte, sopra di lui esisteva solo Dio, e sotto di lui nessun’altro.  
Prova qualcosa di simile, adesso, guardando quest’uomo negli occhi. Quest’uomo che, al contrario della notte, per lui sembra avere solo risposte, ma i cui occhi, quando si fissano nei suoi nel silenzio quasi irreale dei suoi alloggi, parlano di miriadi di domande che vorrebbe porgli, non gli ha ancora posto e José non è certo di volere ascoltare.  
“Forse sei un po’ filosofo anche tu,” dice infine Zlatan, scivolando sul letto fino a toccarne la testiera con la schiena, “Inusuale, per un credente.”  
“La fede in Dio non esiste per sola dottrina.”  
“Ma di certo normalmente non passa per il pensiero libero.”  
“Eppure, alle volte lo fa,” ribatte José, “O non credi il mio pensiero libero abbastanza?”  
“Oh, sono certo che non lo sia,” le labbra del pirata si piegano in un altro ghigno ironico, la sospensione di pochi istanti fa ormai dissolta, più distante di un ricordo, “Ma forse ti ho preso per tempo. Potrebbe ancora esserci speranza, per te.”  
“Non ho nessun bisogno di essere salvato.”  
“Come no?” ride Zlatan, “Ti ricordo che sei prigioniero su una nave pirata.”  
“Diciamo allora,” concede José con un mezzo sorriso, “Che non ho nessun bisogno di essere salvato _da te_.”  
“Obietto anche su questo,” scrolla le spalle Zlatan, “Prima di essere prigioniero su una nave pirata, eri prigioniero su una nave da guerra.”  
“Era la mia nave,” José aggrotta le sopracciglia, “Non direi che ne fossi prigioniero.”  
“Sei sempre prigioniero, fintanto che esegui degli ordini.”  
“E se sono ordini in cui credi?”  
“Andiamo,” Zlatan sorride, “Credi nello sterminio? Nel massacro? Nella cattura dei prigionieri, nell’affondare le navi di tutti coloro non si dimostrino pronti a chinare il capo di fronte all’autorità della corona?”  
“Non è un discorso dissimile da quello che potrei fare io a proposito dei tuoi uomini,” José inarca un sopracciglio, “Perché combattono? Perché uccidono? Perché hanno attaccato la mia nave e trucidato tutti i miei uomini?”  
“Perché credono nella libertà, José,” risponde Zlatan con decisione, “E la tua nave, il tuo piccolo manipolo di soldati, la tua figura autoritaria, erano tutti un simbolo di costrizione, un simbolo che andava spezzato. In cosa credi, tu?”  
“In Dio. Nella corona.”  
“Dio è una favola, la corona un mero oggetto.”  
“Ti sbagli,” José insiste, “Sono entrambi simboli. Uno è il simbolo di un ideale più alto, l’altro il simbolo dell’uomo che verso quell’ideale si tende, cercando di emularlo.”  
“Parli come un prete.”  
“Conosci i preti meglio di me, apparentemente, vi sei cresciuto in mezzo. Se dici così, dev’essere così. Non mi sembra un’offesa.”  
“I preti sono gli schiavi peggiori,” Zlatan aggrotta le sopracciglia, quasi irritato, “Prigionieri di catene invisibili, di un’ignoranza cieca decisa a non fermarsi di fronte a nulla per affermare l’impossibile come fosse reale.”  
“E non è una sfida esaltante?” le labbra di Mourinho si piegano in un sorriso soddisfatto, “La più esaltante di tutte, direi. Provare l’impossibile.”  
Anche Zlatan sorride, ma il suo è un sorriso diverso, più subdolo, quasi cattivo. “C’è un’enorme differenza fra provare e affermare, Zay. Per provare, bisogna dimostrare. Per affermare basta aprire la bocca.”  
José vorrebbe ribattere, ed apre la bocca per parlare, ma lo colpisce senza preavviso il pensiero di stare cercando di fare proprio ciò di cui il pirata sembra accusarlo. Affermare, invece di provare. Cosa otterrebbe continuando a ribadire a quest’uomo gli stessi concetti – il rispetto di Dio, di un’autorità costituita che lo rappresenti in terra, della filosofia di pensiero che queste figure ispirano e di tutto il concerto di ideali e regole che le accompagna?  
Niente. A parte provare che ha ragione.  
Sceglie di tacere, dunque. Serra le labbra in una linea sottile e severa, e Zlatan risponde con l’ennesima risata.  
“Sembra che tu mi abbia concesso una vittoria, Mourinho di Setúbal. E credimi, non uso le parole a caso. Avremmo potuto continuare a battibeccare tutta la notte. Farsi indietro è stata una scelta responsabile. E coraggiosa, per di più. Non capita spesso di vedere un uomo tanto sicuro di se stesso da accettare di concedere terreno al proprio nemico per non incorrere in una sconfitta plateale.”  
“Non è niente più che banale arte della guerra, Zingaro,” sospira José, combattendo a stento la stanchezza fisica che, a questo punto, quasi lo avvolge come una coperta. “Non ha niente a che fare con me. È mera tattica.”  
Zlatan annuisce, sorridendo serenamente. “Vali quanto ti ho comprato, portoghese. Forse anche di più.” Poi ride, nell’osservare l’espressione di José farsi improvvisamente carica di oltraggio e offesa. “Ah, certamente di più,” insiste, “Se non altro, sei un’inesauribile fonte di intrattenimento.” Poi sembra scivolare seduto più vicino alla parete della cabina, come stesse cercando di fare spazio a un fantasma particolarmente ingombrante. José ci mette un po’ a capire che, in realtà, sta facendo spazio a lui, e quando finalmente lo realizza il suo volto si trasforma in una maschera di puro orrore.  
“No,” dice risolutamente.  
“Coraggio, Zay, non fare il bambino,” risponde il pirata, sdraiandosi su un fianco e dandogli le spalle, “Forza, vieni a stenderti. Non hai fatto altro che dormire sul pavimento da quando ti abbiamo caricato su questa nave. Se continui così, in Portogallo ci arriverai con la schiena spezzata.”  
José aggrotta le sopracciglia, stupito. “Stiamo facendo rotta per il Portogallo?” chiede.  
“Non ancora, ma lo faremo. Voglio prima portarti un po’ in giro, ma riportarti lì è sempre stato nelle mie intenzioni.”  
“Dicevi di volermi fare restare a bordo.”  
“Non esattamente.” Il pirata sorride. José non può vederlo, ma può percepirlo nel suono della sua voce. “Ho detto che voglio che tu mi chieda di restare. Ma se me lo chiedessi in qualsiasi luogo che non fossero le acque portoghesi, col porto di Lisbona in vista, la tua preghiera non avrebbe lo stesso valore, per me. È facile convincere qualcuno a restare quando è lontano dalla propria casa. Io non voglio vincere un gioco facile – voglio vincere la guerra di una vita.”  
“E devo essere proprio io?” domanda José stancamente, “La tua guerra di una vita?”  
Zlatan si volta a guardarlo da sopra la curva possente della propria spalla. “Credi di non valere il titolo?” gli domanda. E, sul silenzio di José, si risponde da solo. “Io credo di sì.”  
José non ribatte. È troppo stanco anche per quello. Aspetta ancora qualche istante, ma non è una prova di resistenza – ha già accettato con rassegnazione il fatto che, questa notte, condividerà il letto di questo pirata. Ma il suo corpo ha bisogno della forza necessaria a sollevarsi, coprire la distanza fra la poltrona e il letto e lasciarvisi ricadere.  
José la raccoglie. Cerca di conservarla. Poi, inevitabilmente, la sente scivolare via quando, abbandonandosi fra le coperte, chiude gli occhi.

*

La sua vita si divide fra il ponte della Helena, questo il nome del brigantino dello Zingaro, e gli alloggi del capitano. José riconosce la routine forzata del prigioniero di mare, l’unica cosa che gli viene risparmiata sono i ceppi ai piedi. C’è chi, fra l’equipaggio, avrebbe preferito rimetterglieli, ma Zlatan si è opposto. “Potrebbe gettarsi in mare,” ha obiettato qualcuno, ed alle obiezioni Zlatan ha risposto, invariabilmente, “non lo farà”, con una sicurezza di sé tale da far quasi venire voglia a José di gettarsi fra i flutti più per il piacere di smentirlo che per la necessità di provare a liberarsi.  
Lo Zingaro lo vuole con sé per ogni pasto. José siede con lui senza protestare per un paio di giorni, poi si rifiuta una, due volte. Zlatan non lo obbliga, ma lo fa accompagnare nuovamente nella stanza spoglia che è stata la sua prigione per i primi giorni dopo la cattura, e lo lascia senza cibo né acqua per tutto il tempo in cui il suo rifiuto resta ostinato. Al terzo giorno, José comprende che la sua è una protesta sterile, giacché ogni suo rifiuto viene accolto dallo Zingaro con un sorriso divertito, ed il messaggio che credeva di voler fare passare con questo atteggiamento rifiuta così categoricamente di venire recepito che per forza di cose José è costretto a chiedersi se sia mai esistito davvero.  
Torna a pranzare con lui.  
Lo Zingaro è una compagnia insopportabile durante i pasti come durante tutto il resto della giornata. Ogni argomento di conversazione diventa campo di battaglia, diventa trincea. Battagliano sui territori misteriosi della fede, della religione, degli ideali, usano la semantica come un’arma, e José ne è spossato. Al termine della decima cena insieme, buttando giù un calice di _madeira_ , José gli chiede se il suo scopo non sia in realtà prenderlo per sfinimento. Lo Zingaro ride. Non dice né sì, né no. Lo invita semplicemente a gustare un altro calice di vino.  
Continuano, naturalmente, a dividere il letto. Zlatan non sembra trovarlo fastidioso – ha riservato per il suo corpo lo spazio necessario, essenziale, e lascia il resto a José, come fossero costretti a dormire insieme a causa delle circostanze, invece che a causa di una sua precisa richiesta. José sopravvive al disagio tornando con la memoria ai suoi anni da cadetto, alle brandine condivise con gli altri ragazzi della sua età o appena più piccoli di lui. Poi entra in gioco l’abitudine, il disagio sparisce lasciando posto a un lieve imbarazzo che, col passare dei giorni, svanisce anch’esso, lasciando al proprio posto solo l’inevitabile sconcerto che accompagna la realizzazione che entro la fine di questo mese potrebbe avere diviso più spesso il letto con questo pirata che con sua moglie.  
Lo prende come un fatto, qualcosa di impossibile da modificare. È l’unico modo per non diventare pazzo, si dice. Contro ogni aspettativa, funziona.  
Intorno al venticinquesimo giorno di viaggio, quando José comincia a dubitare delle parole dello Zingaro quando, più e più volte, gli ha assicurato che prima o poi avrebbero smesso di navigare in direzione opposta rispetto al Portogallo, mentre osserva il sole squarciare le sottili nuvole rosate che adornano il cielo all’alba come merletti sulla seta preziosa di un ricco abito da sposa, scorge un porto in lontananza, ed aggrotta le sopracciglia per cercare di riconoscerlo. I contorni frastagliati dell’isola gli sono familiari, e riesce finalmente a riconoscerla mentre già intorno a lui fervono i preparativi per l’ormeggio.  
“Candia,” sussurra.  
“Per dirlo alla veneziana.” José volta appena il capo. Al suo fianco, il secondo dello Zingaro, il pirata di nome Dejan, anche se l’intera ciurma sembra preferire un più confidenziale Deki, per rivolgersi a lui. “Io preferisco chiamarla con il suo nome originario. Creta. Anche se, in effetti, è al porto di Candia che siamo diretti.”  
“Perché la precisazione, dunque?”  
“Perché il mio cuore romantico soffre,” dice portando teatralmente una mano al petto, “Quando vedo la bella Creta ridotta all’osso della sua capitale, quando la sua anima è ben più antica e nobile. Conosci il significato del suo nome?”  
“Non sono particolarmente portato per le lingue,” risponde José con sufficienza.  
Dejan ride divertito. “Ironicamente, Creta vuol dire proprio _multilingue_. È un luogo straordinario, crocevia di popoli, uno dei centri più vivi e attivi del Mediterraneo—”  
“E gli abitanti del luogo non sono riusciti a sfruttarlo per niente di meglio che un mercato degli schiavi,” commenta il ragazzino dalla pelle scura, passando loro accanto. Le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi fissi su una terraferma ancora lontana e già evidentemente troppo vicina per i suoi gusti non fanno niente per nascondere il suo turbamento mentre il brigantino rallenta per accostarsi al porto di Candia. José non fatica a comprenderne i motivi.  
“Quanto tempo è passato?” domanda, quando è sicuro che Mario non possa sentirlo.  
“Un paio d’anni,” gli risponde Dejan, sorridendo quasi teneramente, “Ma non sono ancora abbastanza. Zlatan l’ha trovato in ceppi, pronto ad essere venduto insieme ad altri cento come lui, per imbarcarsi verso le Americhe. Aveva più o meno la stessa età di Davide, che aveva bisogno di un compagno, e Zlatan l’ha riscattato. Ma non l’ha fatto solo per lui.”  
“E perché, allora?”  
Dejan ride piano, scrollando le spalle. “Sembrava un animale. Mordeva, sbavava, pisciava addosso alla gente per il puro gusto di sconcertare la folla, per rendersi il più sgradevole possibile, sperando probabilmente che fosse abbastanza per essere ammazzato piuttosto che venduto. Lo Zingaro deve averci visto più o meno la stessa cosa che deve avere visto in te.”  
“Ovvero?” chiede José voltandosi a guardarlo.  
“Una sfida, naturalmente,” risponde lui, “E adesso, se non ti dispiace, Capitano Mourinho, i polsi.”  
La richiesta è talmente improvvisa da lasciarlo basito. Fissa il pirata con gli occhi spalancati ed è sul punto di sbottare un “come osi” che sarebbe talmente ridicolo e fuori luogo da lasciargli addosso la vergogna per tutto il resto della sua vita, quando i suoi occhi incontrano la figura altissima e immensa di Zlatan a poppa, dietro il timone. Il suo sguardo, fisso sul porto ormai perfettamente visibile, è duro, altero, quasi minaccioso. José se ne sente improvvisamente colpito, e resta in silenzio, pensieroso.  
“Fa passare qualsiasi voglia di protestare, vero?” domanda Dejan a bassa voce.  
Suo malgrado, José annuisce. Poi torna a voltarsi verso Dejan. “Perché mi ha portato qui?” chiede.  
Dejan ride ancora. “Non sei il principale motivo per cui ci troviamo a Creta, capitano. È una tappa ordinaria, per la nostra ciurma. Attraccheremo per rifornirci di viveri e vendere la refurtiva degli ultimi mesi. Inoltre, agli uomini farà bene rimettere i piedi a terra. Ogni tanto è necessario. Ciò detto,” scrolla le spalle, “Lo Zingaro ha certamente dei piani per te, ma come avrai potuto intuire il suo umore al momento non è particolarmente gioviale, per cui ti invito a non prolungare ulteriormente questo momento di stallo e porgermi i polsi. Non ti lascerà scendere, se non sarai legato.”  
“Pensavo fosse certo che non avrei abbandonato la nave.”  
“Era sicuramente certo del fatto che non ti saresti gettato in mare, portoghese. Ma a terra è tutto più complicato.” La sua voce assume improvvisamente un tono molto più duro, e il passo successivo che fa verso José, stringendo la corda fra le due mani chiuse a pugno e tendendola con forza fino a farla scricchiolare, non è niente di più e niente di meno che una minaccia. “I polsi, capitano. Non te lo chiederò un’altra volta.”  
Deglutendo a fatica, José obbedisce.

*

Dopo lo sbarco, José trova posto accanto a Zlatan con una naturalezza e un senso di ovvietà che quasi lo opprimono nella loro semplicità asfissiante. La realtà della sua situazione, d’altronde, non appariva ricca di alternative quando, dopo avere attraversato il traballante ponte di legno fino alla banchina, si è fermato al fianco dello Zingaro: era lui, o in ceppi accanto a qualche altro membro dell’equipaggio. Almeno, con lui ha acquisito una certa familiarità.  
Mentre intorno a loro la ciurma si disperde, i pirati che si allontanano in gruppetti più o meno nutriti in una o nell’altra direzione a secondo dei luoghi che preferiscono visitare, Zlatan resta immobile al limitare del porto. José, al suo fianco, cerca di capire cosa stia osservando con aria così platealmente corrucciata, e poco dopo identifica le figure smilze dei due membri più giovani del suo equipaggio, Mario e Davide, che discutono a bassa voce con una certa tensione a irrigidire i tratti del viso, qualche metro più in là.  
“Cosa succede?” domanda José. Zlatan non risponde. Gli fa cenno di tacere e osservare, e pochi istanti dopo la tensione trattenuta a stento fra i due ragazzi esplode con prepotenza.  
“E allora fai come cazzo ti pare!” urla Davide, schiaffeggiando Mario con forza e poi spintonandolo per costringerlo ad allontanarsi.  
Mario sembra costringersi a non perdere la calma. Serra forte i pugni lungo i fianchi, le braccia tese, la schiena dritta. Lo schiaffo è stato forte abbastanza da spaccargli un labbro, e adesso c’è una goccia di sangue in lenta discesa a macchiare la pelle scura del mento. “Non è cambiato niente, Dade,” gli risponde, “Adesso come l’anno scorso, come due anni fa, e sarà uguale anche fra dieci anni. Sai di cosa ho bisogno. Non ti ho mai mentito a riguardo.”  
“L’onestà non ti mette automaticamente dalla parte del giusto,” risponde Davide, “E dall’anno scorso ad ora è cambiato un mondo. Il fatto che tu non lo capisca non lo rende meno vero.”  
“Forse invece dovrebbe farti riflettere sul fatto che probabilmente per me non è cambiato un cazzo, invece!” ribatte Mario, finalmente alzando la voce.  
José osserva i lineamenti di Davide tendersi all’istante. Il ragazzino quasi trasfigura, dimostrando improvvisamente molti più anni della sua vera età. Indietreggia di un passo, e quel movimento sembra risvegliare qualcosa anche in Mario, i cui tratti perdono tutta la tensione che li irrigidiva prima in un batter d’occhio. La sua voce, quando parla, è più triste, quasi tremante. “Dade… non intendevo—”  
“So benissimo quello che intendevi,” lo interrompe Davide, freddo. Indietreggia ancora, e poi raddrizza la schiena, fissandolo con rabbia. “Sparisci.”  
Mario abbassa lo sguardo e gli volta le spalle, allontanandosi lungo una via laterale. Davide resta fermo ancora per qualche istante, le braccia rigide, i pugni talmente serrati da imbiancare le nocche. Poi schiocca la lingua, sputa in terra e si volta, allontanandosi nella direzione opposta rispetto a quella imboccata da Mario.  
José torna nuovamente a guardare Zlatan, che sospira, passandosi una mano fra i capelli.  
“Cosa è successo?” torna a chiedergli.  
Zlatan si volta a guardarlo, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Sono fatti di Mario e Davide.”  
“Tu però li stavi osservando.”  
“Sono parte del mio equipaggio. Il loro benessere è anche una mia responsabilità. Per questo è mio compito vegliare su di loro.”  
José aggrotta le sopracciglia, infastidito. “Sei sempre pronto a condividere con me informazioni che non ti ho richiesto e non mi interessano, ma quando chiedo qualcosa io ecco che improvvisamente non sono fatti miei.”  
“Ti interessa di Mario e Davide, Zay?” domanda Zlatan con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Evidentemente sì,” risponde lui, piccato, “Altrimenti non avrei chiesto.”  
Zlatan ride, infilando le mani nelle tasche della giacca. “Hanno semplicemente litigato. Capita spesso, quando si trovano a Creta.”  
“Perché ce li hai portati, allora?”  
“Perché l’equipaggio aveva bisogno di sbarcare,” risponde lui, “E perché volevo mostrarti una cosa. Vuoi seguirmi?”  
José capisce subito che quello dello Zingaro non è un invito, e perciò non prova nemmeno a protestare. Si sta abituando, con pericolosa facilità, e seguire le sue indicazioni, ad incamminarsi nella direzione che lui ha stabilito per entrambi. Alle volte non capisce nemmeno se sia per semplice quieto vivere, o se perché in fondo è incuriosito dalla meta finale.  
Zlatan lo accompagna attraverso le strade della città, che si restringono e si allargano e poi si contorcono fino a fargli perdere il senso dell’orientamento. È stato a Candia più volte, nel corso dei suoi anni sul mare, ma lo Zingaro lo sta portando nell’unico luogo che si è sempre rifiutato di visitare.  
Lo riconosce dai colori della gente, quando, al termine di una strada strettissima che a stento ha permesso loro di attraversarla l’uno accanto all’altro, sbucano su una piazza di modeste dimensioni, resa in apparenza ancora più piccola dalla folla variopinta che si accalca intorno al palco montato in fretta e furia proprio al centro.  
“Il mercato degli schiavi,” dice.  
“Uno dei minori,” lo corregge Zlatan con un mezzo sorriso, “Non avevo voglia di portarti nel più noto. Anche volendo ignorare il fatto che probabilmente l’hai già visto, sono sicuro che il commercio dei giovani africani per i lavori forzati in miniera in America o in Europa, così come quello delle schiave destinate ai bordelli di tutto il mondo, non ti è ignoto.”  
“Qui cosa si commercia, invece?”  
“Lo vedrai.”  
Con un sorriso enigmatico, Zlatan lo guida attraverso la folla. C’è così tanta gente che si passa solo strisciando in mezzo a una moltitudine di braccia, gambe, schiene, cappelli piumati e voluminosi soprabiti. Il puzzo è intollerabile. È lo stesso puzzo di tutte le città, penetrante, asfissiante, stagnante – José non lo sopporta. L’aria sempre in movimento del mare aperto è una delle ragioni principali per cui naviga.  
Non ci sono posti a sedere e il fermento della folla sembra andare ad affievolirsi. Qualsiasi vendita abbia avuto luogo in questa piazza, sembra ormai essere terminata. Sta per chiedere a Zlatan per quale motivo lo abbia portato ad un’asta già chiusa, quando lui gli indica una porticina di legno che si apre su una rampa di scale talmente lunga da perdersi nel buio del sottosuolo.  
“Accomodati, Capitano Mourinho,” gli dice, tenendo spalancata la porta scricchiolante per lui, “Ti mostrerò qualcosa che certamente non hai mai visto prima.”  
José gli lancia un’occhiata infastidita, ma imbocca le scale, scendendo un gradino dopo l’altro. È una discesa ripida, e lui fa fatica a non perdere l’equilibrio sui gradini di pietra umidi stondati dal continuo passaggio della gente, ma Zlatan non lo incalza, lo lascia proseguire la sua scalata verso le viscere della terra con passo lento e incerto. Allo Zingaro, questo ormai José l’ha capito, non interessa che il viaggio sia breve. L’unica cosa che gli importa è che il traguardo sia quello che si aspettava.  
Si fermano al termine della scalinata in una stanza scarsamente illuminata dal soffitto basso. L’aria è pesante, sudore, pelle, incenso, velluti polverosi. L’atmosfera è così asfittica che José sta per chiedere allo Zingaro di permettergli di tornare in superficie, quando lui suona un campanello appeso alla parete, ed in pochi istanti si avvicina loro un uomo dai tratti orientali, abbigliato elegantemente con vesti riccamente decorate, che sorride a entrambi con cordialità non simulata. La sua espressione è chiaramente visibile alla luce della lampada ad olio che porta con sé. La sua soddisfazione è evidente.  
“Quale onore,” dice mellifluo, “Non pensavo che vi avrei più rivisto, Zingaro.”  
“E io non pensavo che vi ricordaste di me,” ghigna il pirata.  
Il sorriso dell’uomo si allarga mentre si inchina di fronte a Zlatan. “Nel mio mestiere non c’è niente di più importante della cura del cliente. E un cliente come voi non si dimentica facilmente.” L’uomo si volta appena, indicando ad entrambi uno stretto corridoio buio attraverso il quale li accompagna con passo svelto ma non affrettato. “Devo dedurre che il vostro ultimo acquisto abbia fatto il suo tempo? Non mi stupisce,” considera pensoso, “D’altronde, devono essere passati almeno quattro anni da quando l’avete effettuato.”  
“Ormai quasi sei, in verità,” lo corregge Zlatan, “Non vi interessa sapere come sta?”  
“L’unica cosa che mi interessa è sapere se vi ha soddisfatto.”  
“E non me lo chiedete, dunque?”  
“Non ne ho bisogno,” l’uomo sorride, fermandosi di fronte a una tenda, “Se non foste stato soddisfatto, non sareste tornato.” Scosta la tenda con un gesto ampio e sicuro, introducendoli all’interno di una stanza circolare nella quale tutte le luci disponibili sono state disposte al centro, ad illuminare una enorme vasca da bagno in marmo e oro, all’interno della quale una decina di ragazzini gioca con l’acqua tiepida, lotta e ride.  
Il più grande non potrà avere più di dodici anni. Il più piccolo si trova ancora in quell’età indefinibile in cui è impossibile capire con una semplice occhiata se un bambino abbia più o meno di tre anni. Sono tutti completamente nudi e per qualche motivo, prima ancora di rendersi conto di quanto avviene nel resto della stanza, nei suoi anfratti oscuri, questo mette José in allarme.  
“Accomodatevi,” li invita l’uomo, “Dovrebbe esserci ancora qualche posto libero da quella parte.”  
Lo Zingaro lo ringrazia con un cenno del capo. Non dice una parola e José segue il suo esempio, limitandosi a seguirlo al di sotto di un colonnato sotto al quale sono stati sistemati alcuni divani, posti in modo tale da dare l’opportunità a chiunque vi si sieda sopra di osservare bene quanto accade al centro della stanza.  
I bambini continuano a giocare, apparentemente ignari di quello che accade intorno a loro. Della moltitudine di uomini di tutte le età e le etnie che li osservano. José non può vedere i loro volti ma vede i loro corpi, quasi fusi in uniche entità indefinibili nell’oscurità che avvolge i divani pressati contro le pareti circolari della stanza. Sente i loro bisbigli, gli apprezzamenti fra i denti, le risatine appena soffocate. I fruscii degli abiti. I sospiri profondi.  
Si è appena seduto, e già vuole andare via. Teso fino al dolore muscolare, si volta verso lo Zingaro, che invece di osservare la vasca e i bambini che si schizzano a vicenda osserva gli astanti con aria cupa.  
“È qui che ho trovato Davide,” dice, senza aspettare che sia José a chiedere, “In quella stessa vasca, con ragazzini diversi ma, a loro modo, uguali a questi. Accomunati dallo stesso destino. Gli uomini seduti qui intorno,” dice, accennando ai corpi nel buio, “Li stanno valutando. Li stanno acquistando. Man mano che uno di loro viene comprato, viene accompagnato fuori dalla vasca e fra le braccia del suo compratore.” Torna a guardare José. “Del suo nuovo padrone.”  
José rabbrividisce, stringendo i pugni chiusi. “Ma è orribile.”  
Per un attimo sembra che Zlatan voglia ribattere con aggressività, che voglia spiegargli in che modo – perché di certo un modo esiste – anche una situazione come questa possa essere colpa di José e di tutti quelli come lui, ma si ferma. Torna a guardarsi intorno. “È così che immagino l’inferno,” dice invece, “Qualcosa di puro perverso, stravolto. Qualcosa di innocente che il condannato alle fiamme infernali è costretto a guardare, ancora e ancora, mentre viene irrimediabilmente violata.”  
José segue il suo sguardo, lo posa sugli uomini seduti in circolo intorno alla vasca. Un orco senza volto dopo l’altro, una risata senza bocca dopo l’altra, un abito di seta frusciante con solo un mostro a riempirlo dopo l’altro. Trema da capo a piedi, incapace di ragionare lucidamente.  
“Italiani, francesi, inglesi, spagnoli, perfino portoghesi,” continua lo Zingaro sottovoce, “Non un’etnia che si salvi. Ciascuno di questi uomini ha casa, denaro, famiglia. Ciascuno di loro, secondo i dettami della propria religione, prega e si reca in un luogo di culto ogni qualvolta sia necessario. Si lascia benedire. Nessuno di loro brucia, Zay. Nessuno di loro riceve il castigo di Dio.”  
“Il castigo di Dio…” José quasi annaspa, “Arriva dopo la morte.”  
“Per questi bambini no,” insiste lo Zingaro, “Per loro arriva in vita.”  
L’uomo che li ha accolti all’ingresso si avvicina alla vasca da bagno. Stringe fra le braccia il bambino più piccolo, lo solleva, lo avvolge in un panno morbido e profumato. Poi sparisce nell’ombra, e le gambe di José scattano prima ancora che lui sia in grado di ordinare loro di farlo. Di corsa, attraversa il colonnato, poi il corridoio. Inciampando nel buio trova le scale, risale ansimando, strisciando sulla pietra, rompendosi le unghie in una scalata che sembra quella di un risorto che, disperato per essersi svegliato all’interno di una bara, cerchi affannosamente di scavarsi una via per uscire dalla propria tomba.  
Quando ritorna in superficie, perfino il caldo afoso della capitale cretese sembra fresco. Ne aspira boccate immense a pieni polmoni, cercando di combattere la sensazione di soffocamento che gli stringe la gola mentre il cuore cerca di sfuggirgli a spallate dal petto.  
Zlatan lo raggiunge. È silenzioso, ma José indovina la sua presenza alle proprie spalle.  
“Perché…” ansima a corto di fiato, “Perché mi hai portato qui?”  
“Per spiegarti che non esistono popolazioni sante,” risponde lui. La sua voce non è carica di trionfo, sembra che non tragga piacere dalla tortura alla quale lo ha appena sottoposto. Sembra quasi che lo rimpianga, come qualcosa di spiacevole ma necessario. “Per mostrarti che ogni uomo, anche il più pio, può nascondere un mostro dentro di sé. Che non c’è credenza religiosa che non possa fare da maschera al demonio.”  
“E credi che non lo sapessi anche senza vederlo?!” si volta verso di lui, gli urla in faccia la propria rabbia.  
Zlatan non sorride. Lo guarda serio, gli si avvicina piano. Appoggia entrambe le mani ai lati del suo viso, come a incorniciargli il volto.  
“Ciò che sappiamo, alle volte, non ci scuote come ciò che vediamo.”  
José si libera dalla sua stretta, torna a guardare altrove.  
“Voglio tornare a bordo,” dice in un filo di voce, “Ho imparato abbastanza.”  
Zlatan piega le labbra in un sorriso quasi indulgente, di cui José percepisce la vibrazione nello sbuffo d’aria che gli sfugge quando ride. “Forse, Capitano Mourinho. Forse. Di certo, ti sei meritato una birra.”  
E, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, lo guida lontano dalla piazza.

*

”Non so esattamente quanti anni avesse. Pochi, comunque. Lui stesso non aveva idea di quando fosse nato. Ipotizzo non potesse avere più di dodici o tredici anni. In quella vasca, quel giorno, quasi tutti i bambini avevano la sua stessa età, non c’erano estremi ulteriormente raccapriccianti come quelli di cui sei stato testimone oggi, Capitano, eppure…” Zlatan scrolla le spalle, buttando giù un altro abbondante sorso di birra, “Qualcosa mi colpì in lui. Il candore nei suoi occhi, forse.”  
“Si stenta a credere che un bucaniere possa essere colpito da qualcosa come il candore negli occhi di un ragazzino.”  
Zlatan si volta a guardarlo con un sorriso ironico. “Perché? Perché non siamo altro che animali?”  
“No. Semplicemente vi si immagina più duri di così.”  
“Senza scrupoli?”  
“Anche. Ma principalmente coriacei.” José lo guarda a propria volta. Non riesce più a provare rabbia nei confronti di quest’uomo. Non riesce più a provare niente, in realtà, in generale, relativamente alla situazione in cui si trova. Da quando è risalito dal suo personalissimo girone infernale, non riesce a provare altro che disgusto. “È una caratteristica che si sviluppa anche nell’esercito. La durezza, intendo. Cose come la pietà, la carità, l’empatia nei confronti del prossimo, difficilmente trovano posto in battaglia. E nei rari momenti di solitudine esiste solo il mare. E Dio, che lo governa.” Si lascia andare a un sorriso disilluso. “Adesso mi dirai che quello che vale per l’esercito non vale per i pirati. Che per voi la pietà ha ancora un valore e che i miei non sono altro che pregiudizi. E poi butterai lì un esempio per dimostrare la veridicità delle tue tesi, ed io non potrò fare altro che ritirarmi in silenzio.”  
Zlatan continua a bere in silenzio per qualche istante. Poi mette giù il boccale e intreccia le dita sotto al mento. “Esistono individui senza scrupoli fra i pirati come fra i soldati come fra qualunque altra categoria umana.”  
“Ammetterai però che è vero che certe situazioni tirano fuori il peggio dagli uomini.”  
“Solo se un germe di quel peggio è già presente nell’uomo che si trova in quella determinata situazione,” Zlatan scrolla le spalle. “Non mi piace ragionare per assoluti. Mi piace conoscere le persone, prima di giudicarle. E mi piace giudicare solo le azioni che posso vedere, non i pensieri, che posso solo intuire.”  
“Giudicare certe azioni è molto più semplice che giudicarne altre,” José scrolla le spalle, “È facile ripensare a quegli uomini in quella stanza e giudicarli. È più difficile giudicare un amico che compie un assassinio quando la situazione sembra richiederlo, o quando diventa inevitabile, o quando—”  
“Ogni situazione va considerata in se stessa, infatti,” sorride Zlatan, “Ci sono azioni giustificabili. Altre non lo sono, o non lo sono allo stesso modo.”  
“Quindi, in buona sostanza, tu stesso ammetti che giudicare l’esercito in quanto entità di gruppo è impossibile. Bisognerebbe giudicarne i singoli elementi, tenere conto delle situazioni in cui si collocano le loro azioni.”  
Zlatan inclina il capo, si fa pensieroso per un attimo. “Te l’ho già detto, però, l’esercito è un simbolo. Combatte per qualcosa che è a sua volta un simbolo. Si può giudicare un simbolo quando non lo si apprezza. Inoltre…” si china in avanti, “Un esercito è un’entità troppo vasta per essere giudicata a partire da un singolo componente. Quanti soldati compongono un battaglione, di quanti battaglioni è composto un esercito? Come fai a giudicare ogni singolo soldato, come fai a farti un’idea del tutto partendo dal singolo?”  
“È impossibile,” ammette José, scuotendo il capo, “Devi rassegnarti al pensiero che esisteranno sempre mele marce all’interno del gruppo con il quale combatti. Sono inevitabili. Che tu lo voglia o no, combatterai anche per loro.”  
“È questo il punto, quello che io non accetto,” Zlatan picchietta la punta di un dito contro il tavolo, “Perché rassegnarsi a combattere anche per una sola mela marcia? Non è inevitabile. Nella mia ciurma non lo è, ad esempio. Un capitano ha controllo totale sul proprio equipaggio. Quando un elemento commette un errore imperdonabile, viene eliminato.” Si avvicina ancora. José combatte l’istinto che lo porterebbe a indietreggiare, e resta dove si trova, lievemente chinato in avanti. Gli occhi dello Zingaro, fissi nei suoi, sono torbidi e scuri, ma profondi. Ipnotici. “Finché servi un esercito, non potrai fare altro che combattere anche per le mele marce. Proteggerle, perfino. Una ciurma è diversa. Ne conosci ogni componente. Quando combatti fianco a fianco con gli altri membri del tuo equipaggio, sai di stare proteggendo fratelli che non potresti mai trovare chiusi in una stanza a barattare bambini per rubini e diamanti.”  
José schiude le labbra e poi deglutisce il suo stesso silenzio. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per spezzare questo momento di tensione, qualsiasi cosa per ricacciare le mille ragioni dello Zingaro in fondo alla sua gola. Vorrebbe soffocarlo con tutte le ragioni che ha, vorrebbe essere forte abbastanza da spezzare i ceppi che lo immobilizzano per chiudere le mani attorno alla sua gola e impedirgli di frantumargli il terreno sotto i piedi ancora e ancora, ma a frantumare davvero ogni centimetro di terra sulla quale ha eretto il proprio castello di ideali a partire dalle fondamenta non sono le parole di Zlatan, ma la consapevolezza che anche se questi cappi si spezzassero lui comunque non riuscirebbe mai a portare a termine una simile azione. Non potrebbe mai strozzarlo, non potrebbe mai costringerlo ad esalare l’ultimo respiro per non sentirlo più parlare.  
E non perché gli manchi il coraggio. O gliene manchi la forza. O non abbia mai provato il brivido terribile dell’omicidio di un nemico.  
Ma perché le sue parole sono incontestabili. Veritiere.  
Corrette.  
Zlatan sorride. La curva delle sue labbra ridisegna l’orizzonte di tutta la sua vita. “Sembra che alla fine io sia riuscito a zittirti, Capitano,” dice.  
Ma nel momento stesso in cui José aggrotta le sopracciglia e si alza in piedi, scosso da un fremito di ribellione, qualcuno ribalta un tavolo da qualche parte nel locale, ed entrambi si voltano a guardare la scena per trovare Mario che si lascia travolgere da un gruppo di almeno altri cinque uomini, e ringhiando come un animale salta alla gola di tutti e cinque, ribaltando sedie, frantumando ceramiche, rovesciando boccali, accompagnato da una colonna sonora di strilli, grugniti e ruggiti bestiali.  
“Mario,” Zlatan aggrotta le sopracciglia e si lancia immediatamente in mezzo alla rissa, afferrando il ragazzo per il collo della camicia e trascinandolo via. Quello ancora urla e tende le mani verso i suoi assalitori, come se la sola idea di allontanarsi dalla scena senza prima aver strappato loro la giugulare a morsi fosse del tutto inaccettabile. “Capitano, sembra che sia arrivato il momento di cambiare scenario,” dice Zlatan, passandogli davanti mentre trascina Mario verso l’uscita, “Vieni con me. Cerchiamo di concludere questa serata su una nota meno violenta.”

*

La donna, probabilmente una delle più belle che José abbia mai incontrato, continua a ripetere a Mario che farebbe meglio a stare fermo, se vuole essere medicato, ma il ragazzino sembra posseduto dal demonio. Continua ad agitarsi sullo sgabello, a grugnire improperi e ad agitare il pugno per aria, accennando ad alzarsi in piedi e finendo ogni volta a ricadere nella posizione iniziale perché gli tremano troppo le gambe o perché lo Zingaro, senza troppe cerimonie, lo rimette a sedere con un paio di poderose manate sulle spalle.  
“Prima o poi ci farai il callo,” dice, ogni volta che riesce a placarlo abbastanza da permettere alla donna di continuare con il proprio lavoro.  
“Ho i miei dubbi,” risponde lui, sputando in terra un grumo di sangue, “Se non sono bastati tre anni—”  
“Non sono poi così tanti, tre anni.”  
“Sono un’eternità per me, va bene?”  
José sospira, scuotendo lentamente il capo. “Ragazzini,” commenta laconico.  
Mario si volta a guardarlo, aggrottando le folte sopracciglia scure. “Hai qualcosa da dire, portoghese?”  
“Solo che non so quanti ne ho visti come te nell’esercito,” sospira ancora lui, “Tutti impazienti di vedere accadere _qualcosa_ , e svelti abbastanza da poter decidere che nulla mai sarebbe accaduto perché, effettivamente, per qualche mese non era successo niente. Non è così che procede la vita. Per certe cose non sono sufficienti _tre anni_. Bisogna lasciare che scorra più tempo.”  
“A lasciare scorrere il tempo si finisce come te, portoghese.”  
“Prigioniero dei pirati?”  
“No. _Vecchio_ ,” dice ridendo. José cerca di non mostrarsi indispettito come invece, puerilmente, si sente. “Comunque non sai neanche di cosa sto parlando. Come fai a stabilire se tre anni siano abbastanza se non sai qual è il problema?”  
“Allora, forza,” José allarga le braccia, “Raccontami qual è il problema.”  
La domanda giunge inaspettata, e con l’automatismo di un bambino incerto che cerca gli occhi del padre per capire se gli sia concesso rispondere o meno, Mario volta il capo a cercare gli occhi di Zlatan. Lo trova che sorseggia rum semi-disteso su uno dei divani pesantemente drappeggiati di veli e stoffe che decorano la stanza della prostituta. Un cenno impercettibile del capo gli dà tutte le risposte di cui ha bisogno.  
“E va bene,” concede con una scrollata di spalle, “Non è una storia lunga, quindi non metterti troppo comodo. Era la mattina del mio compleanno. Da dove vengo io i sedici anni sono una data importante. Diventi uomo. Affronti una prova, poi un rituale di sangue, se sopravvivi a entrambi diventi un cacciatore. Non c’è nulla di più importante dei cacciatori, nel mio villaggio. Essere un cacciatore dà senso a tutta la tua vita. Provvedi per la tua famiglia e per tutto il resto del villaggio. Per gli anziani. Per i bambini. È importante.”  
José annuisce. Zlatan si alza in piedi e torna a rifornire il proprio bicchiere di rum. I suoi movimenti sono lenti e controllati, ma nei dettagli, nella tensione dei suoi muscoli, nella rigidità dei gesti, si intuisce il nervosismo che lo pervade. Probabilmente non si tratta di una storia che gli piaccia riascoltare.  
“Insomma, quella mattina,” prosegue Mario, visto che nessuno lo interrompe, “Mi alzo. Bevo il mio latte di capra. Indosso i vestiti che si suppone io debba indossare, saluto mia madre nel modo in cui si suppone la debba salutare. Faccio tutto per bene. Mi dipingo il viso, esco dalla capanna, ricevo la benedizione del capo-villaggio e dello sciamano. Poi imbraccio la mia lancia e mi dirigo nel folto della foresta. Cerco un elefante adulto. Devo abbatterlo, strappargli le zanne e riportarle indietro. Saranno la prova della mia vittoria e dovrò limarle e trasformarle in corni, armi e gioielli da indossare. La mia lancia ha già ucciso antilopi, facoceri e ghepardi. Mi sento sicuro. So di potercela fare. E poi, all’improvviso,” salta in piedi, gambe larghe, piedi piantati sul pavimento, braccia sollevate, imitando il suono di un’esplosione così bene ed a voce così alta che José, preso alla sprovvista, indietreggia trattenendo il fiato. Il ragazzino scoppia a ridere e torna a sedersi, mentre la prostituta, a sua volta spaventata dal suono, gli tira uno schiaffo sulla nuca e riprende a medicargli una ferita sulla tempia.  
“Cos’era…?” domanda José.  
Zlatan ghigna. “Non l’hai riconosciuta, capitano Mourinho? Eppure, dovrebbe essere un suono a te familiare.”  
“Una pistola,” Mario taglia corto l’indovinello, “Ed io che pensavo di possedere l’arma più potente al mondo. Non avevo mai sentito un rumore simile. E tutti gli altri rumori collegati a uno sparo. Il fischio del proiettile. La corteccia dell’albero che si disintegra una volta colpita. Mi gettai a terra seguendo l’unico istinto che avesse senso provare in quel momento, quello di autoconservazione. Provai a nascondermi sotto le foglie secche, ma mi trovarono. Mi afferrarono, mi tirarono in piedi. Mi legarono come un animale e poi mi trascinarono strisciando fino ad uscire dalla foresta dal lato opposto rispetto a quello da cui ero entrato. C’era un accampamento, là. Uomini bianchi che non avevo mai visto, abbigliati come non avevo mai visto, vivevano in case che non avevo mai visto e guidavano carri che non avevo mai visto, carichi di uomini dalla pelle nera, come me, ma che non avevo mai visto. Provenienti da altri villaggi. Giovani, forti, tutti ragazzi più o meno della mia età. Ci bastonarono fino a indebolirci abbastanza da poterci trascinare via. Fino a qualcos’altro che non avevo mai visto – il mare. Spaventoso. Immenso. Pensai che sarei morto. Quando mi trascinarono sulla nave, e vidi quant’era grande, e pesante, pensai che sarebbe affondata immediatamente.” Si interrompe per un istante, guarda in basso come a darsi qualche secondo di silenzio per contemplare il proprio passato. “Non sapevo cosa stesse succedendo, dove mi stessero portando né perché. Tutto quello che sapevo era che quel giorno avrei dovuto diventare un uomo. E invece le catene che mi avevano messo ai polsi e alle caviglie mi avevano trasformato in uno schiavo.”  
Nel silenzio che segue, la donna dai capelli biondi finisce di ripulire le ferite di Mario. Le disinfetta con un po’ d’alcool e gli lascia la bottiglia, alla quale lui si attacca istantaneamente, mandando giù un lungo sorso e poi sospirando soddisfatto. Alla fine, posa la bottiglia e, con un sorriso strafottente, torna a guardare José.  
“Epilogo: sono stato portato qui a Candia, dopo aver visto metà dei miei compagni di viaggio morire di fame, sete e malattia su quella nave. Sono stato picchiato, frustato, addobbato come un giullare e messo all’asta. Se lo Zingaro non mi avesse comprato, in questo momento starei trascinando un aratro sotto il sole cocente di qualche cittadina acadiana o della Nuova Inghilterra, in America. Ed ogni volta che torno in questo posto, ogni singola volta, l’unica cosa che riesco a pensare è che quella mattina stavo per affrontare il giorno che avrebbe dato un senso alla mia vita, e invece ho affrontato un giorno che ha tolto alla mia vita qualsiasi senso potesse sperare di avere.” Il suo sorriso si spezza, diventa amaro, cattivo. “Allora, portoghese?” la sua voce è un pugnale, “Quanti anni pensi mi ci vorranno a superare una cosa simile?”  
José lo fissa in silenzio per quasi un intero minuto, il fiato sospeso, la voce persa da qualche parte. La vita in mare è piena di storie di bambini dalle vite in pezzi. Istintivamente pensa che è questa l’unica differenza che gli riesca di trovare fra l’esercito e i pirati, i cocci spezzati della vita di chi è entrato in una ciurma sono appuntiti e taglienti, mentre chi entra nell’esercito ha alle spalle solo una vita integra. Poi realizza che la sua non è una certezza, solo una presunzione. Quanti giovani soldati ha veramente _conosciuto_ , di quanti si è realmente interessato? Lui non è mai stato un bambino dalla vita spezzata. È entrato in marina con tutte le sue convinzioni intatte, con un reale desiderio di servire Dio, la corona e la patria. Ma di quanti altri può dire lo stesso?  
Si volta a guardare lo Zingaro, che lo osserva a propria volta. Nessuno dei due dice niente, e in quel silenzio, pur senza muoversi davvero, fanno un passo in avanti e raggiungono un luogo intimo e segreto, uno spazio buio e senza confini, contemporaneamente minuscolo e illimitato. In quello spazio, si toccano, e si riconoscono uguali.  
Interrompe il contatto fra i loro occhi per tornare a guardare Mario, che lo fissa in attesa di una reazione, le labbra ancora piegate in quel sorriso di scherno che è una maschera di dolore occultata da un ego troppo enorme per un ragazzino così piccolo.  
“Per certe persone non basterebbe una vita intera a superare quello che hai vissuto tu,” dice finalmente José, “Ma tu sei forte, ragazzino. Ce la farai. Un giorno sbarcherai su quest’isola aspettandoti di sentire il solito dolore, e invece non lo sentirai più.”  
Qualcosa nella maschera di Mario si incrina, cede il passo a un’espressione più sincera. Stringe le labbra e guarda in basso, cercando la bottiglia per un altro sorso di fuoco forte abbastanza da scacciare via il dolore. “Lo spero,” dice, “Davide…” sembra che gli costi pronunciare quel nome, ma sospira e va avanti, “Lui non capisce perché sono così arrabbiato, quando veniamo qui. Non capisce perché ho bisogno di stare da solo, di prendere e tirare cazzotti fino a svenire. Anche i suoi ricordi di Candia non sono dei più felici, lo so, me l’ha raccontato, ma affrontiamo la cosa in due modi diversi. Lui ha bisogno di vicinanza, di contatto, io— io divento folle, c’è l’inferno dentro di me. Ho bisogno di buttarlo fuori e non posso averlo al mio fianco quando lo faccio. Lo so che sta male quando mi allontano, ma non riesco ad impedirmelo. Dici che un giorno smetterò, portoghese? Beh, lo spero, perché io alle volte penso che invece sarà così per sempre, e io e lui…”  
“Adesso basta,” Zlatan lo interrompe, mettendo giù il bicchiere ed avanzando verso di lui. La sua mano enorme ricade senza grazia ma con affetto sulla sua testa, scompigliando la cresta da battaglia e dissipando il flusso di pensieri negativi che stavano per annebbiare gli occhi già così scuri di quel ragazzino perso. “Direi che per oggi ti sei lagnato abbastanza, no?”  
“Ah— Zingaro, lasciami!” protesta il ragazzino, scacciando la mano di Zlatan come fosse una mosca e raddrizzando la cresta alla bell’e meglio, “Io non mi lagno. Non sono un bambino.”  
“Certo, certo,” lo Zingaro ride, gettando indietro il capo, “Hai ragione. Sei un uomo adulto, e sai cosa fanno gli uomini adulti per non pensare?”  
“Bevono,” dice Mario, vuotando la bottiglia e poi alzandosi in piedi, “E scopano.”  
“Corretto.”  
Mario annuisce e rivolge un cenno di saluto a José, prima di allontanarsi verso la porta. “Grazie, Helena,” dice, rivolgendosi alla prostituta, “L’italiana è ancora qui, vero?”  
“E ti attende, come ogni volta,” sospira la donna, alzandosi in piedi.  
Mario sorride e scompare oltre la porta della stanza. La prostituta raccoglie le sue garze sporche di sangue e i suoi unguenti, e lascia José e Zlatan soli, ritirandosi al di là delle tende che nascondono un’apertura nella parete che conduce alla parte più intima e segreta di quella stanza.  
José guarda in basso, rifiutandosi di cercare gli occhi dello Zingaro. È successo qualcosa, fra di loro, qualcosa che non è sicuro di essere in grado di affrontare. In quell’istante in cui, agli occhi di tutti, non stava accadendo niente, nei loro occhi, invece, nasceva un nuovo universo dall’incontro traumatico di due galassie.  
“Come ti senti?” gli chiede Zlatan. Lui decide di evitare di rispondere.  
“Cosa volevi provare?” gli chiede invece, “Quale teoria volevi confermare facendomi ascoltare la storia di questo ragazzino?”  
“Nessuna,” sorride il pirata, “Volevo soltanto che tu la sentissi. Certe storie semplicemente meritano di essere ascoltate.”  
La sua voce è sincera. José lo accetta, annuendo debolmente.  
Zlatan sospira, sedendosi al suo fianco. Gli appoggia una mano sul ginocchio e José non si sottrae a quel tocco perché è comunque meno intenso rispetto a quello del tutto immaginario che si sono scambiati guardandosi qualche minuto fa.  
“Quello che vale per Mario vale anche per te, Zay,” dice con voce inaspettatamente soffice, “È il momento di smettere di pensare. Vieni di là con me. Helena ci aspetta. Le ho parlato di te, le piaci.”  
Riscosso istantaneamente dai propri pensieri, José si volta a guardarlo con stupore. “Ma io sono sposato,” dice in un filo di voce, rendendosi conto solo a posteriori dell’incredibile banalità delle sue parole.  
Lo Zingaro, infatti, scoppia a ridere. “Che c’entra?”, dice, “Anch’io. Infatti volevo proprio presentarti mia moglie.”  
È lì che José realizza. La bella prostituta dai capelli biondi. Helena. Come il brigantino.  
Arrossisce, stupendosi lui per primo di non avere ancora perso la capacità di farlo, alla sua età.  
“No…” biascica, “No, grazie.”  
Zlatan ride ancora, scuotendo il capo. “E ringrazi come rifiutando un piatto di carne. Sei davvero sensazionale, capitano Mourinho.” Vuota il proprio bicchiere e si avvia verso la porta oltre la quale, José a questo punto lo sa, Helena lo attende. “Non allontanarti,” dice quindi, voltandosi a guardarlo da sopra la spalla, “Ti ritroverei.”  
Non sarebbe difficile, pensa José mentre, impietrito, attraverso i veli osserva la sua sagoma avvicinarsi a quella della donna, e poi quelle stesse sagome intrecciarsi e contorcersi nella più carnale delle unioni. È sempre facile trovare qualcuno, quando quel qualcuno per primo vuole farsi trovare.

*

Non attendono l’alba per tornare a bordo del brigantino.  
La notte è ancora buia, il mare sembra una pesante coperta di velluto nero e il cielo, puntellato di stelle ma senza luna, offre un chiarore flebile e tremulo, insufficiente a distinguere le persone, le loro espressioni, i contorni delle cose.  
La luce delle lanterne mostra volti stanchi ma sereni, ventri gonfi di cibo e birra, fianchi possenti rilassati dall’amore. I polsi ancora avvolti nelle catene, José segue Zlatan con gli occhi bassi, nelle orecchie l’eco ancora vibrante dei sospiri di piacere che gli ha sentito esalare durante l’amplesso con sua moglie. Qualcosa dentro di lui si è rotto, o è scivolato al di fuori dell’asse sul quale normalmente posava. Il suo compasso morale, probabilmente. Non punta più verso il Nord che ha sempre conosciuto. La punta dell’ago, impazzita, vortica in tutte le direzioni. Lui continua a fissarla, sperando si fermi, e ne ricava solo un sottile senso di nausea.  
Nota Mario e Davide ritrovarsi un attimo prima di salire a bordo. Mario accenna ad un saluto che Davide ignora. Teso, nervoso, volta il capo e attraversa il ponte senza guardarsi attorno, mentre Mario lascia ricadere il braccio e scuote il capo, sospirando pesantemente.  
Solo guardarli gli mette addosso una tristezza quasi insopportabile.  
Zlatan lo conduce in silenzio fino ai propri alloggi. Nel momento in cui si richiude la porta alle spalle, José sente la sua presenza dietro di sé sotto forma di un tepore che, accogliente, amico, lo attira come l’abbraccio di una madre, ma la cui carica magnetica non è neanche lontanamente comparabile a quella materna. José evita di guardarlo perché non si fida di se stesso. Nei lunghi anni che ha trascorso nella marina portoghese ha conosciuto la guerra, la morte, il sangue. Ha visto la malattia, la povertà, intere esistenze spezzate da un tiro mancino del destino, da una catastrofe ambientale, dalla crudeltà del prossimo. Eppure, niente di quello che ha visto in tutta la sua vita ha lasciato in lui una cicatrice profonda come quello che ha visto e sentito a Candia, e non importa quanto possa cercare di nasconderlo a se stesso, è provato. È stanco, dolorante, nauseato e indebolito, e se le braccia forti dello Zingaro si chiudessero attorno alle sue spalle lui non sarebbe in grado di dire no. Non oggi.  
Per questo, parla per primo.  
“Vorrei essere lasciato solo, stanotte,” dice a bassa voce, “Almeno per quelle poche ore che ne restano.”  
Prega in silenzio per un assenso, anche se sa di non doverselo aspettare. La personalità dello Zingaro non è morbida, non è accondiscendente. Quando ti vede in difficoltà, quando sa di poter vincere con un ultimo affondo finale, José lo sa, ormai lo conosce, affonderà. Perciò aspetta il suo diniego quasi con sollievo, pensando di aver comunque almeno fatto la propria parte, di aver provato, fino alla fine, a resistere.  
Quello che succederà da questo istante in poi, decide, quello che accadrà al suo corpo stanco e martoriato dalla fame, dalla sete, dalla pesantezza immane di questi giorni, non è più una sua responsabilità.  
E invece, sorprendentemente, lo Zingaro accetta.  
“E sia,” concede. Nella sua voce non c’è acredine, non c’è traccia di fastidio. Sembra quasi, addirittura, che si aspettasse una richiesta del genere, e che aspettandosela avesse già deciso di esaudirla. “Ti rivedrò domattina, capitano Mourinho.”  
Un istante dopo, la porta si apre e si richiude. Per un attimo, José è avvolto nella brezza notturna, che porta con sé l’abbraccio gelido e salato del mare e il profumo selvaggio di Zlatan.  
Poi, il silenzio. È solo.

*

La settimana successiva trascorre serena, quasi eccessivamente. Zlatan manda Dejan a sciogliergli i polsi, lo lascia libero di spostarsi per tutta la nave. La sera non chiede di restare e non aspetta neanche che sia José a chiedergli di lasciarlo – dopo il tramonto raccoglie le carte che normalmente sparpaglia sulla scrivania durante il giorno ed esce sul ponte, dedicandosi alla navigazione per le prime ore notturne. Dove vada a dormire, José non lo sa. Non glielo chiede. Parlano troppo poco per farlo, ed i pochi argomenti che affrontano sono lievi, inconsistenti. Zlatan gli racconta dei suoi incontri con un saggio orientale che diceva di poter navigare con assoluta precisione senza orientarsi con le stelle. Gli parla delle tecniche di pesca di alcuni popoli africani, delle tecniche di caccia degli arabi e delle bevande alcoliche che gli orientali distillano facendo fermentare il riso.  
José apprende. I suoi anni in marina lo hanno portato a visitare molti luoghi e scontrarsi con molte civiltà, ma quello che Zlatan racconta non è frutto di uno scontro, bensì di un incontro. Hanno entrambi viaggiato moltissimo, ma solo uno fra loro due ha imparato altrettanto. José se ne accorge, percepisce il divario fra di loro, fra le loro due vite, entrambe sporcate dal sangue ma così profondamente diverse. Zlatan conosce e comprende il mondo, ha visto l’uomo in ogni sua forma, ne conosce ogni sfaccettatura, può descrivere tutto ciò che ha visto perché l’ha davvero osservato, studiato, invece di distruggerlo. José non ha mai avuto modo di fare niente del genere. E quindi, se è vero che a seguirli hanno la stessa scia di morte e distruzione, è altrettanto vero che quello che José ha ricavato nel dipingersi alle spalle quella scia non è neanche lontanamente paragonabile a quello che ne ha ricavato Zlatan.  
Passare del tempo con lui, anche in assenza di contatti intimi e intensi come quelli che li hanno legati a Candia, è pericoloso. Sempre più spesso a José capita di smettere di sentirsi un prigioniero. La maggiore libertà che ha acquisito di spostarsi all’interno della nave lo porta a scambiare quattro chiacchiere col resto della ciurma, a condividere con loro i pasti, i momenti di preghiera, quelli di gioco e di riposo. Più giorni passano, più è difficile sentirsi un nemico di questa gente. Più è facile sentirsi un loro compagno.  
Tiene d’occhio Mario e Davide. È preoccupato per loro. Vorrebbe non esserlo, e si dà dell’idiota perché non riesce a smettere. Li segue con lo sguardo, traccia i loro movimenti per ipotizzare luogo e ora di un contatto o di una collisione come segnerebbe il tragitto di due navi su una mappa per provare a indovinare il momento in cui, faccia a faccia, si daranno battaglia. Ma Mario e Davide si danzano intorno, restano alla larga l’uno dall’altro. Evitano di guardarsi, certamente non parlano. Una sera, la bonaccia costringe l’Helena all’immobilità più assoluta, e lo Zingaro raduna la ciurma sul ponte e scoperchia una cassa di rum. Le bottiglie passano da una bocca all’altra, ogni sorso è un’esperienza raccontata, un ricordo condiviso, una riflessione sulla loro condizione di uomini alla deriva nella vita. Mario e Davide siedono l’uno accanto all’altro come se i loro corpi si fossero abbandonati a un automatismo e si cercassero a vicenda all’insaputa delle loro menti, ma si rifiutano di passarsi la bottiglia fra loro.  
“Perché si comportano in questo modo?” chiede José a bassa voce.  
Zlatan gli offre un sorriso paziente, da padre. “Perché come tutte le masse immense, capitano Mourinho, quando collidono esplodono, e si riducono in frantumi. Ci vuole un po’ per rimettere insieme i pezzi.”  
Non è abbastanza, pensa José. Percepisce il dolore che li lega nella distanza, sa che ogni volta che uno dei due distoglie lo sguardo dall’altro lo fa come strappandoselo di dosso. Chi può desiderare di provare qualcosa di simile? Quanto a lungo può durare una tortura come questa?  
Poco, apparentemente. Lo scopre quando un giorno li trova avvinghiati l’uno all’altro a poppa, solo parzialmente nascosti fra la randa e la vela maestra. Il suono dei gemiti soffocati che sfuggono dalle loro labbra lo colpisce prima dell’immagine di loro stretti in un abbraccio tanto forte da sembrare soffocante. Si baciano come respirerebbero dopo essere riemersi da un’apnea di dieci minuti, con affanno, con urgenza. Si aggrappano l’uno all’altro, dimentichi di ciò che li circonda, della nave, della ciurma, di tutto quello che è venuto prima di loro e di qualsiasi cosa possa venire dopo. Respirano l’uno dalle labbra dell’altro, e stanno entrambi piangendo.  
“Eri preoccupato, vero?” domanda lo Zingaro. José sussulta al suono della sua voce, ma non è stupito di trovarlo lì, quando si volta a guardarlo. Allo stesso tempo, non si stupisce di vedere Dejan, il suo secondo, al suo fianco. Sorridono entrambi serenamente, ed a José non sembra strano ritrovarsi ad essere testimone del ritrovarsi di questi due ragazzini innamorati proprio insieme a loro. Per qualche ragione, ha senso.  
“Sì,” ammette annuendo, “Dopo quello che mi avete raccontato di loro, pensare che Candia li avesse distrutti mi rattristava.”  
“Non esiste ancora un luogo, o un oggetto, o una persona, che possa distruggerli,” sorride Dejan.  
“Al di là forse di loro stessi,” lo corregge Zlatan.  
“Ed è proprio di questo che avevo paura.” José torna a guardare i ragazzini, che continuano a baciarsi, adesso ad un ritmo meno forsennato. Le mani di Davide seguono il profilo della testa di Mario, le due dita sfilano veloci fra i corti capelli irti della cresta. Mario avvolge le braccia attorno alla sua vita sottile, lo attira a sé rispondendo a una fame atavica che è quella che dall’alba del mondo unisce gli uomini nel più basilare dei contatti, quello mirato al piacere.  
“Ti sei affezionato a loro,” considera Zlatan, incuriosito, “Perché?”  
José scrolla le spalle. Lui stesso non saprebbe dirlo. Non li conosce neanche così intimamente, sebbene sappia di loro più cose di quante probabilmente ne sappiano i loro stessi genitori. “Come è successo?” chiede, invece di rispondere, “Come hanno fatto a…”  
“Trovarsi in questo modo?” Dejan ride, “Non è stato poi così difficile. Davide era l’unico ragazzino della sua età su questa nave. Quando Mario è arrivato, hanno cominciato a gravitarsi intorno come la Terra e la Luna. Basilare meccanica universale, oserei dire.”  
José li guarda e non è sicuro che ciò sia del tutto vero. Ad un certo livello, probabilmente, lo è. Basilare meccanica universale. Ma c’è molto di più nel modo in cui le loro mani e le loro bocche si cercano, nel modo in cui i loro corpi aderiscono e i loro sospiri intrecciano insieme il ritmo diverso e incalzante dei loro respiri. Qualcosa che è più vicina alla chimica, alla sua alchimia misteriosa e magica, che alla meccanica, con la sua prosaica e istintuale ripetizione dei gesti.  
“Si sono gravitati attorno, dici,” sospira, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla scena e voltandosi verso Zlatan e Dejan, “È davvero così semplice?”  
“Oh, capitano,” Deki sospira, roteando gli occhi in una maschera teatralmente spazientita, “Sempre in cerca della complessità nelle cose semplici.”  
“Alcune cose sono complesse, però,” insiste lui, “L’amore, la fede. Non sono semplice meccanica. C’è dietro qualcosa di più. Qualcosa di inspiegabile.”  
“Ciò che è inspiegabile non esiste, capitano Mourinho. Non è altro che un’illusione.”  
José distende le labbra in un sorriso divertito. Può sentire una differenza evidente fra il modo in cui Dejan parla e quello in cui normalmente parla Zlatan. È come se fossero l’uno la copia dell’altro, ma ad uno dei due mancasse una certa dose di profondità che invece l’altro, per qualche motivo, è riuscito ad acquisire. Capisce che prolungare questo dibattito con l’uomo non porterebbe a nulla, e allora si volta a guardare Zlatan, ed offre a lui lo stesso, identico sorriso. “Ci sono cose inspiegabili che esistono davvero, secondo me,” dice.  
La sottile tensione con cui Zlatan accoglie le sue parole non gli sfugge. Gli si trasmette come una piccola scossa sottopelle, invece. La sente ancora quando, pochi istanti dopo, si allontana verso la prua. Lasciando Mario e Davide a loro stessi, come chiaramente desiderano.

*

Il sole splende sul mar Mediterraneo, facendone scintillare le acque di un riflesso quasi tagliente, quando succede qualcosa di completamente inaspettato. Il brigantino getta l’ancora all’interno di un minuscolo golfo protetto da una montagna, e mentre alcuni membri della ciurma calano in mare le scialuppe per raggiungere la vicina spiaggia Zlatan si volta a guardare José, appoggia i pugni chiusi sui fianchi e, sorridendo, gli chiede: “Che ne diresti di fare quattro passi senza ceppi ai polsi, Zay?”  
È la prima volta che lo chiama così da Candia, e la cosa lo costringe a un inatteso brivido che a Zlatan non passa inosservato.  
“Non hai davvero alcuna paura che possa scappare?”  
“Non so dove potresti andare, quest’isola è quasi più piccola del mio vascello e non c’è niente intorno.”  
“Deve esserci un villaggio, da qualche parte. Potrei farmi nascondere dalla popolazione.”  
“Potresti provare a chiederglielo, ma essendo la merce che porto qui la principale fonte di sostentamento della quasi totalità di loro trovo improbabile che deciderebbero di accoglierti.”  
“Potrei gettarmi da una scogliera per sfuggirti,” insiste José, piccato.  
A quel punto, Zlatan scoppia a ridere. “Zay,” dice con pazienza, “Mi fido del tuo intelletto molto più di così.”  
È un’affermazione che non richiede repliche, e José, saggiamente, non ne offre. Si limita ad annuire, e quando Dejan chiama a raccolta l’equipaggio per organizzare la discesa a terra, anche José si presenta in mezzo alla folla.  
Viene affidato a Davide perché, a detta di Dejan, è il più responsabile fra loro. Mentre parte della ciurma si recherà, guidata dallo Zingaro, presso l’unico villaggio presente sull’isola per barattare e vendere beni, Mario, alla testa di un manipolo di suoi pari, andrà a caccia. José può leggere la soddisfazione sul suo volto quando la notizia gli viene comunicata e lui prende a borbottare fra sé e sé che avrà bisogno di mettere insieme una lancia, allora.  
Si avvicina a Zlatan con un sorriso furbo che lo Zingaro ricambia in pieno.  
“Di cosa va a caccia Mario?” domanda.  
“Cinghiali, maiali selvaggi…” risponde lui, “Su quest’isola prospera il maiale nero.”  
“La stiva è ancora piena di carne secca,” considera José, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“Già.”  
“E sono certo che al villaggio sarebbe semplice, per te, scambiare parte dei tessuti che hai acquistato a Candia per un maiale di allevamento che sostenterebbe l’intera ciurma per almeno un mese.”  
“Probabilmente.”  
“E allora perché lo mandi a caccia?”  
Zlatan scrolla le spalle, il sorriso che gli si allarga sul volto dona ai suoi tratti una certa incomprensibile innocenza quasi infantile. “Serve più a lui che a me,” dice. José ritiene la risposta sufficiente, e quindi, docile, si sistema al fianco di Davide.  
“Ti porto a fare una passeggiata,” dice il ragazzo sorridendo, i capelli chiari che si colorano di sfumature color miele sotto la luce insistente del sole, “Ci sgranchiamo un po’ le gambe da bravi nonni, sì?”  
“Non sono così vecchio,” borbotta José, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. Davide ridacchia, divertito dalla sua reazione.  
“ _Vecchio_ è un’offesa per te, portoghese?”  
“… no, non direi,” José si ritrova a rifletterci sopra forse per la prima volta nella sua vita. Quella della vecchiaia, all’interno dell’esercito, non è una condizione offensiva, ma di certo, ora che ci pensa, non è _preferibile_. La vecchiaia porta lentezza, mancanza di precisione, porta un affievolirsi generico della lucidità. C’è sempre qualcuno _più giovane_ che ti ritiene sorpassato e pensa, in virtù di questo, di meritare il tuo posto. È il problema di tutti i sistemi gerarchici – apparentemente favoriscono l’anzianità, di fatto la utilizzano come stimolo per la competitività, per aiutare i più giovani ad emergere. “È solo che da dove vengo io si cerca di qualificarsi per il ruolo il più tardi possibile.”  
“Perché?”  
“Questione di opportunità e orgoglio, immagino,” risponde mentre imboccano un sentiero che, conducendoli lontano dalla spiaggia, li accompagna verso la macchia di vegetazione tutta palme e cespugli carichi di fiori nelle vicinanze, “Quando diventi vecchio sei sorpassato e vieni rimpiazzato.”  
“Io non vedo l’ora di diventare vecchio,” ride il ragazzino, “Appenderò il coltello al chiodo, come si suol dire, e passerò il resto dei miei giorni a prendere il sole bevendo latte di cocco e guardando le navi che passano all’orizzonte.”  
José non può fare a meno di ridere di fronte all’immagine comica che le parole di Davide dipingono nella sua mente. “Sei ancora un ragazzino,” dice, “Hai ancora un sacco di anni di fronte a te prima di raggiungere un’età tale da giustificare un simile spreco di tempo.”  
“Per me non sarebbe uno spreco di tempo,” Davide sorride sereno, “Lo considererei più un premio. Fra una cosa e l’altra in meno di vent’anni di vita ho fatto esperienze che altra gente non farebbe in una vita intera. Io mi sento già piuttosto anziano, capitano, ti dirò. Alle volte mi sveglio stanco da non farcela più. Ma siccome sono forte, vado avanti, per me stesso e per chi si è affidato a me come compagno.”  
“Parli di Mario?”  
Davide ride, stringendosi nelle spalle. “Anche,” ammette, “Ma non solo di lui. Tutta la ciurma si affida a me, così come io mi affido a loro. Finché ho ancora forza in queste braccia,” e flette i muscoli, piuttosto modesti, per la verità, il che contribuisce a rendere la situazione ancora più divertente, “Sarò un pirata. E non ridere,” dice ridendo a sua volta, “Sono serio!”  
“Lo so, lo so!” José cerca di trattenersi, camminando al suo fianco, “Perdonami, giovanotto. E quanti anni pensi che passeranno prima che tu possa ritirarti in questo fantomatico paradiso tropicale per goderti il riposo dei giusti?”  
“Ah, non lo so davvero,” Davide scrolla le spalle, “Per la verità penso sarebbe già un gran traguardo arrivare vivo alla prossima decade. Non sai quanti ne ho visti crepare in tutte le maniere su questa nave. Alle volte è deprimente. Ti fa passare la voglia di affezionarti a chiunque.”  
“Ma lo fai lo stesso,” sorride José, “Come con Mario.”  
“Eccoti che ricominci a parlare di Mario,” ridacchia Davide, “Ti piacciamo proprio, vero?”  
“Vero,” ammette senza vergogna, “Siete una cosa totalmente inattesa. Una sorpresa piacevole. Non pensavo che fra due pirati potesse nascere un rapporto come il vostro.”  
“Per la verità, anche se a Mario non piace considerarla _una cosa comune_ , accade molto più spesso di quanto non pensi. Le donne non sono ammesse su questo vascello, su moltissimi vascelli, in realtà, creano troppi problemi perché i pirati sono dei veri maiali. Per cui spesso finisci per intrecciare con un compagno rapporti simili a quelli che avresti con una moglie. Tutti hanno bisogno di una storia d’amore.”  
José sbuffa una mezza risata intenerita. “Tutti, eh? Anche Zlatan?”  
“Certo, è un uomo anche lui. Ama l’amore.”  
“Lo so,” annuisce José, “Ho conosciuto sua moglie.”  
Davide si ferma e lo guarda fisso per qualche istante, battendo le lunghe ciglia bionde. Poi, improvvisamente come si è fermato, scoppia a ridere, e la sua risata da ragazzino riecheggia per il boschetto mentre lui scuote il capo e si piega in avanti, un braccio premuto contro il ventre, cercando di riprendere fiato fra un accesso di risa e l’altro. “Portoghese,” rantola rimettendosi dritto e asciugandosi l’angolo di un occhio con un dito, “Ma sei serio? Cosa c’entra sua moglie adesso con l’amore?”  
José aggrotta le sopracciglia, perplesso. “Cosa vorresti dire?” domanda confuso.  
“Ma come _cosa vorrei dire_? Sei cieco o cosa? Non ti sei reso conto che—” è un fulmine, il lampo improvviso di un animale che appare alla periferia del tuo raggio visivo, che noti solo come un’ombra, qualcosa di più simile a un miraggio che alla realtà, e José reagisce d’istinto, tutta l’esperienza dei suoi decenni nell’esercito che si attiva all’improvviso infondendo nuova linfa vitale nel suo corpo, nonostante la stanchezza.  
Il soldato spunta da dietro le spalle di Davide. José ne riconosce la divisa ma la registra come un particolare di incidentale importanza che si annulla nel giro di un istante quando lo vede puntare la baionetta dritta in mezzo alle scapole del ragazzino.  
“Giù!” urla e, abituato a rispondere agli allarmi in tempo reale, Davide si acquatta a terra, permettendo a José di superarlo con un balzo, afferrare la testa del soldato fra le mani e rigirarla sul proprio asse fino a sentire spaccarsi l’osso del collo.  
È un rumore secco, sgradevole, che José ha l’impressione di sentire riecheggiare nel silenzio altrimenti vergine del boschetto. Non è il primo uomo che ammazza a mani nude. Certamente, però, è il primo appartenente al suo stesso esercito.  
Il corpo del soldato crolla in terra senza vita, gli occhi spalancati, le labbra piegate in una smorfia a metà fra il sorpreso e il furioso. Lo colpisce il fatto di non trovare alcuna traccia di dolore su quel volto. La morte è sopraggiunta prima.  
Davide lo osserva mentre lui cade sulle ginocchia accanto al cadavere, e subito si rimette in piedi per corrergli al fianco, e accucciarsi accanto a lui. “Capitano, stai bene?” mormora, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
José sente appena il tocco. “Ti avrebbe ucciso,” dice, come a giustificarsi con se stesso, “Cos’altro avrei dovuto fare?”  
“Assolutamente niente, infatti, hai fatto quello che dovevi. Grazie, anzi. Ma adesso dobbiamo andare via.” José si sente tirare da mani urgenti, ma il suo corpo non si sposta. Pesante come immagina la volta celeste fra le braccia di Atlante. “Portoghese, quello non può essere venuto qui da solo. Dobbiamo muoverci. Ti stanno cercando.”  
“Quanti anni credi che potesse avere?” le sue parole, un mormorio più lieve di quello dell’acqua di un ruscello, quasi si perdono nella concitazione con cui Davide si alza in piedi e si allontana, girando intorno a lui in ampi cerchi per cercare di individuare altri soldati in avvicinamento. “Non sembra molto più grande di te.”  
“Cristo…” Davide schiocca la lingua e torna ad acquattarsi al suo fianco, costringendolo a voltarsi verso di lui e a fissarlo occhi negli occhi. “Adesso ascoltami,” dice con voce chiara e sicura, “Mi hai salvato la vita. Se non l’avessi ammazzato, avrebbe ammazzato me. Mi hai protetto come un compagno. Adesso sei mio fratello.” Stringe una delle sue mani nella propria, e poi si alza in piedi. “Ora, permetti a me di salvare te.” E così dicendo lo strattona in piedi, costringendolo a seguirlo alla volta della spiaggia.

*

Quando arrivano vengono accolti con una certa urgenza da Dejan, che li guida nervosamente verso l’ultima scialuppa rimasta sulla spiaggia, lasciata lì apposta per loro.  
“Siamo in partenza,” dice, guardandosi circospetto intorno mentre spinge la barca lontano dalla riva e poi vi salta sopra, afferrando i remi e prendendo a vogare energicamente, “Le sentinelle hanno avvistato una nave portoghese ormeggiata al di là del bosco. Fortunatamente gli alberi e la montagna ci hanno protetti, ma potrebbero scoprirci da un momento all’altro.”  
“È già successo,” Davide lo aggiorna brevemente, “Siamo stati attaccati da un soldato pochi minuti fa.”  
“Cosa?” Dejan si volta a guardarlo con evidente preoccupazione negli occhi, “State bene?”  
“Benissimo,” annuisce Davide, “Mourinho mi ha salvato.”  
Dejan gli lancia un’occhiata allarmata, che si fa improvvisamente seria quando osserva il suo pallore, i suoi lineamenti sconvolti, la fissità del suo sguardo ed il vuoto al di là delle sue pupille. Potrebbe dire una miriade di cose, José ne è sicuro. Sceglie il silenzio, però. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e fissa gli occhi sull’Helena, vogando ancora più velocemente, per lasciarsi l’isola alle spalle.  
Quando arrivano, entrambi lo aiutano a scalare la rete di corda sul fianco del brigantino, per issarsi a bordo. Una volta sul ponte, Davide viene istantaneamente afferrato da Mario, che lo stringe a sé mormorando una serie di imprecazioni sottovoce, mentre l’altro lo rassicura. “Sto bene. Sto bene. Non preoccuparti.”  
“Credevo di averti perso.”  
“Sono qui, invece.”  
José li osserva sperando di sentire smorzarsi il senso di colpa per aver strappato la vita a un compagno in favore di un altro.  
Non sente niente, invece.  
Dejan lo guida verso poppa, raggiungono Zlatan che, congedato il timoniere, si sta occupando della manovra di uscita dal golfo personalmente. Ha gettato la pesante giacca di fustagno sul pavimento e manovra in maniche di camicia, i capelli al vento, gli occhi concentrati sulla linea dell’orizzonte. Le sue braccia tese dallo sforzo di chiudere le dita e girare il pesante timone sono una mappa in rilievo di tendini, muscoli e nervi.  
“Cercavano lui,” dice Dejan, “L’hanno trovato. Deve essere stato avvistato a Candia. La notizia ha corso veloce.”  
“Apparentemente non mentivi, Zay,” commenta lo Zingaro, “Quando dicevi che il re non avrebbe esitato a setacciare i mari per ritrovarti.”  
José non risponde. Lo fissa come paralizzato, rendendosi conto di avere qualcosa da dire, ma di non essere semplicemente in grado di esprimerlo. Le parole pressano contro le pareti della sua gola, ma non superano la barriera della laringe. Restano mute, sbiadiscono e in pochi secondi scompaiono.  
Insospettito dal suo silenzio, Zlatan si volta a guardarlo. “Cos’è successo?” chiede seccamente.  
Dejan risposte al posto suo. “Ha ucciso un uomo. Un soldato. Per proteggere Davide.”  
Gli occhi dello Zingaro si soffermano ancora per qualche istante su di lui. La sua espressione non cambia, non si ammorbidisce. José sa che è toccato dalla notizia, ma sa anche che non esiste niente che sia in questo momento per lui più prioritario rispetto a portare la propria nave e la propria ciurma in salvo, il più lontano possibile dall’esercito portoghese.  
“Accompagnalo nei miei alloggi,” dice quindi, rivolgendosi al suo secondo, “È meglio che non stia sul ponte, per ora.”  
Dejan annuisce. Le sue dita forti si chiudono con inaspettata delicatezza intorno al gomito di José, e lo guidano verso la cabina del capitano.  
José si lascia trasportare come alla deriva. Ricade sul letto senza emettere un suono, le mani abbandonate in grembo. Il pirata lo osserva ancora per qualche secondo, prima di sospirare. “Capitano Mourinho, non pensarci troppo. Sono sicuro che hai visto morire orde di uomini, nella tua esistenza. Questo è solo uno in più.”  
Non aspetta una sua replica – sa già che non arriverà – prima di lasciarlo da solo. E José si lascia sprofondare nella solitudine, e nel suo confortante silenzio, per ore. Osserva la luce cambiare al di là delle ampie vetrate in fondo alla cabina. Da dorata si fa ambrata prima, di sangue poi. Sfuma nell’indaco e infine nel nero, e solo allora la porta si riapre.  
È Zlatan. Porta con sé soltanto l’odore del mare e il proprio odore selvaggio. Il suo passo è pesante, stanco. José lo sente risuonare intorno a sé, lo percepisce scandire il tempo. È come se avesse ripreso a scorrere solo adesso che anche lui è qui.  
“Avevo pensato di portarti qualcosa da mangiare,” dice lo Zingaro a bassa voce mentre gli si avvicina e prende posto al suo fianco, sulla sponda del letto, “Ma poi ho realizzato che probabilmente non avresti avuto fame. Ho lasciato la tua razione a Davide, che stasera ha mangiato come un animale. È uno degli effetti collaterali del portare a casa la pelle per miracolo, apparentemente.”  
José si limita ad annuire piano. Non solleva lo sguardo, tantomeno schiude le labbra.  
La spalla dello Zingaro sfiora la sua, e lui continua a parlare con tutta la dolcezza di cui la sua voce ruvida e il suo accento spigoloso sono capaci. “Cose come questa non dovrebbero mai accadere,” dice, “Ammazzare uno dei propri è crudele. Sono dolori che un cuore non dovrebbe mai trovarsi costretto a sopportare.”  
“Dici _uno dei miei_ scolla José, la voce tremante, “Ma lo era davvero? Sono un traditore. Ho voltato le spalle al mio esercito, alla mia casa, alla mia famiglia. Queste mani…” le solleva, ne osserva i palmi perfettamente puliti, eppure li vede rossi, sono rossi, “Sono sporche di sangue portoghese, adesso. È un peccato che nessun atto di contrizione sarà in grado di cancellare.”  
“È solo un’altra morte, capitano Mourinho. Non vale né più né meno delle altre vite che hai preso.”  
“Ti prego…” José emette un gemito disperato, coprendosi il volto con entrambe le mani, “Non la tua retorica un’altra volta. E non chiamarmi più così. Ho perso il diritto di portare quel titolo. Ho perso tutto.”  
“Non te stesso,” risponde Zlatan stringendogli una spalla, “Tu sei ancora vivo.”  
“Ma non mi riconosco più,” José abbassa le mani e solleva lo sguardo su di lui. È lucido di lacrime che non riesce a piangere. “Tu sai dirmi chi sono, Zingaro? Tutte le cose che hai visto, che hai sentito, tutte le cose che sai, sono abbastanza per consentirti di dirmi adesso chi sono io?”  
Zlatan non risponde subito. Gli stringe il volto fra le mani, accarezzando con i pollici gli zigomi ruvidi di barba incolta e rughe più profonde di quanto non fossero quando il loro viaggio insieme è cominciato. “Zay, io non ti conosco affatto,” gli risponde quindi in un soffio, “E tutte le cose che ho visto e sentito, e tutte le cose che so, non sarebbero abbastanza per definirti, neanche se restassi al tuo fianco per centomila anni. Sei una forza primordiale, alto come il cielo e piantato in terra come un albero, teso al massimo bene e pronto a sporcarti le mani col peggiore dei mali quando le circostanze te lo impongono. Sei quanto di più vicino al divino quest’uomo ateo abbia mai avuto la possibilità di conoscere in tutta la sua esistenza, e l’unica cosa che voglio ogni volta che ti guardo è più tempo per guardarti meglio, nella speranza che forse, un giorno, potrò descrivere il tuo mistero in parole.”  
José si fa avanti, il suo corpo reagisce in risposta alle parole dello Zingaro. Pressa le labbra contro le sue aspettandosi un bacio famelico, violento, quasi crudele nelle sue pretese, ma trova l’opposto. Una bocca calda, morbida, labbra che accolgono, che si schiudono senza doversi poi richiudere per mordere, denti che sfiorano invece di affondare, una lingua umida e calda che si fa avanti con rispetto, concedendo tempo, senza incalzare. Zlatan si rifiuta di imporre un ritmo al bacio, lascia che sia José a scegliere quello a lui più congeniale, e José concede al proprio stesso corpo il tempo di abituarsi a tutte le piccole e grandi differenze che separano questo bacio da qualsiasi altro abbia mai dato nella sua vita. Gli spigoli e le pareti rigide che le sue mani incontrano mentre lente esplorano il corpo dello Zingaro, il modo diverso, più sapiente ed esperto, che ha l’uomo di sfiorarlo nei punti che più lo fanno sospirare, dettagli semplici come il sapore e l’odore di questo corpo estraneo eppure ormai così intimamente familiare, e dettagli più complessi come la carica emotiva che circonda e avvolge ogni loro movimento, l’intensità di quest’attimo sospeso in cui i loro corpi si cercano come se trovandosi potessero fondersi in uno.  
È qualcosa che sarebbe potuta accadere solo adesso e solo fra di loro. Una combinazione impossibile che però si è verificata lo stesso, e che proprio per questo li colpisce entrambi col doppio della potenza, come una collisione fra astri, o fra due eserciti immensi.  
La guerra di una vita. Vinta da entrambi senza spargimento di sangue.  
Zlatan lo spinge a stendersi sul letto, gli si sistema addosso risalendo il suo corpo un bacio dopo l’altro come l’onda che lambisce la spiaggia. “Non puoi capire,” gli sussurra contro la pelle, “Quanto ho aspettato questo momento.”  
“Non posso nemmeno immaginarlo,” ammette lui, gettando indietro il capo in uno spasmo di piacere quando la frizione fra i loro corpi lo fa tremare di voglia, “Fammelo sentire.”  
Zlatan emette un ringhio quasi animalesco, afferrandolo con entrambe le mani e costringendolo a rigirarsi a pancia in giù. È il primo reale gesto di rude impazienza che compie stasera e José si stupisce di non trovarlo inappropriato, di sentire, anzi, la propria voglia crescere come in una risposta diretta a questo tocco famelico.  
Sente le sue mani addosso, le sente ovunque, sui fianchi, attorno alla vita, le sente risalire sul petto, sfiorare prima e strofinare poi i suoi capezzoli, sente le sue dita scivolare attraverso i riccioli della peluria del petto e le sente poi ripercorrere la stessa strada verso il basso, insinuarsi nei pantaloni, sfiorare la sua erezione nata da poco e già così dura da fare quasi male.  
Vuole tutto, da quest’uomo. Vuole tutto da questa notte. Perciò decide di non pensare, perché sa che pensare lo porterebbe solo ad avere paura – del dolore, dell’ignoto, di quello che potrebbe perdere ma anche dell’enormità di quello che potrebbe guadagnare. E questa non è una notte per la paura. È una notte per lasciarsi andare, per liberarsi del dolore, del senso di colpa. Per provare, per una volta, a sentirsi un uomo nuovo fra le braccia di uno sconosciuto.  
La lingua di Zlatan traccia una linea calda e bagnata dalla sua spalla al suo orecchio, e José piega il collo per fare spazio ai suoi baci, ai suoi morsi. Lo sente affamato, adesso, la gentilezza e la calma di poco prima ormai del tutto sparite. Schiude le gambe in un istintivo gesto di apertura nei suoi confronti, mentre tutto il suo corpo urla mi fido, mi fido, mi fido di te.  
Potrebbe distruggerlo, adesso. Aprirlo da parte a parte con un pugnale, strappargli il cuore, soffocarlo, ma il suo corpo non prova paura, solo un intenso, assoluto senso di abbandono. Zlatan gli cinge i fianchi con le mani e massaggia le sue natiche, José percepisce la soddisfazione, il puro piacere nel suo tocco e si domanda perché non si sia mai sentito così con sua moglie, perché non abbia mai provato niente di simile nemmeno con le occasionali puttane con cui si è accompagnato da cadetto prima del matrimonio, e non ha una risposta per questo quesito, al netto dell’unica che la sua mente confusa e annebbiata riesce a formulare adesso.  
Nessuna di quelle persone era Zlatan.  
Si inarca, gettando un mezzo grido che gronda più stupore che dolore quando lo sente farsi strada dentro di sé. Lo ha preparato in gesti ruvidi ma precisi, le sue dita umide si sono fatte strada dentro di lui e José le ha sopportate come un uomo, con stoico, silenzioso coraggio, ma sentire lui, la sua erezione, scavarsi un posto all’interno del suo corpo, con prepotenza, con ostinazione, come già si è scavato un posto all’interno della sua anima, è una sensazione del tutto diversa, che non può essere sopportata se non dandole voce. Trafitto, José trema, geme, ansima. Il suo corpo brucia come una ferita fresca. Voglia, dolore e piacere insieme.  
Zlatan si muove piano, all’inizio, poi più veloce, con più forza. José sente l’impronta dei suoi fianchi muscolosi contro i propri, sente il rumore osceno prodotto dallo schiocco delle loro pelli sudate, quello ancora più tremendo della sua erezione che scivola, divorata dall’attrito, all’interno della propria apertura, e tutto quello che riesce a pensare è che questo è uno di quei momenti talmente intensi da poter annullare una vita intera, o ancora peggio, uno di quei momenti talmente intensi da darti l’impressione di avere vissuto solo per arrivarci.  
Fra le mani di quest’uomo, schiacciato sotto il suo peso, spaccato in due dalla sua erezione, con la coscienza sporca di sangue, le lacrime intrappolate fra le ciglia e i piedi incerti sul ciglio del baratro che è la porta d’ingresso per un nuovo mondo sconosciuto, José si sente arrivato.  
E, venendo, lancia un grido liberatorio, potente come quello dell’unico sopravvissuto a una battaglia campale.

*

Si aspettava quasi di vedere il mondo in colori differenti. Si ritrova invece ad osservare gli stessi identici colori, l’alba del giorno dopo con i suoi toni rosati e aranciati su un mare di un blu che non conosce altra dimensione che la profondità, quando esce sul ponte, avvolto in un mantello rubato allo Zingaro a sua insaputa, e che ne porta l’odore. I brandelli di cielo violaceo all’orizzonte sono l’ultima traccia rimasta della notte appena trascorsa, insieme al freddo pungente della brezza pesante di sale. José percepisce tutti i propri sensi come se si stessero risvegliando all’improvviso solo adesso. Ricorda di essersi sentito nello stesso modo altre volte, dopo essere guarito da malattie particolarmente lunghe o debilitanti. Una specie di rinascita dell’anima che coinvolge anche il corpo.  
Forse, pur senza saperlo, era malato. Qualcosa, dentro di lui, era malata. E adesso è guarita.  
“Portoghese?” la voce di Mario lo raggiunge inattesa ma piacevole, i suoi toni vellutati a contrasto con il suo irrimediabile infantilismo lo costringono a un sorriso mentre si volta a guardarlo. “Già sveglio? È appena l’alba.”  
“Avevo voglia di vederla,” risponde stringendosi nelle spalle e nel mantello, “È magnifica, non trovi?”  
“Ti dirò,” il ragazzo si sistema al suo fianco, piegato in avanti e con le braccia conserte appoggiate alla balaustra, “A Davide piacciono un sacco queste scene. I paesaggi bucolici, le cime delle catene montuose, gli orizzonti sul mare… potrebbe passare le ore a guardarli.”  
“E tu?”  
“Io no. Io potrei passare ore a guardare lui. Per me, lui è più magnifico di qualsiasi alba in qualsiasi posto del mondo.”  
José non riesce a trattenere una mezza risata che si materializza in sbuffi di vapore di fronte al suo viso. “Siete inaspettatamente melensi, voi pirati.”  
“Intendi dire che siamo inaspettatamente umani,” sorride il ragazzino. José ha la sottile impressione che in qualsiasi altro momento avrebbe detto una cosa del genere con fastidio, forse perfino con rabbia, ma oggi qualcosa lo trattiene, lo rimette in pace col mondo. José lo osserva inspirare e trattenere il fiato come volesse imprigionarsi l’alba nei polmoni e pensa che forse per lui non sarà magnifica quanto Davide, ma è almeno abbastanza bella da volersela portare dentro. “Devo ringraziarti.”  
José se lo aspettava, per cui si limita a sorridere. “Non _devi_.”  
“Devo, invece. Non so cosa avrei fatto se non fosse tornato.”  
“Te l’ho già detto e te lo ripeto,” sorride ancora José, “Tu sei forte, Mario. Saresti sopravvissuto. Il tuo cuore si sarebbe spezzato, avresti sofferto, poi saresti guarito e saresti andato avanti.”  
Il sorriso di Mario è piccolo, quasi imbarazzato. Si stringe nelle spalle e raddrizza la schiena. “Forse hai ragione tu. Ma forse con un cuore spezzato non sarebbe valsa la pena di continuare ad andare avanti.”  
Non si aspetta una risposta da José, anzi, subito dopo aver concluso la frase si volta e corre verso l’albero di trinchetto, con la stessa euforia un po’ nervosa con la quale corrono i bambini quando si sentono in imbarazzo dopo aver fatto o detto qualcosa di molto stupido. José lo osserva afferrare una cima ed usarla per issarsi fino in cima all’albero, e lì, in equilibrio sulla coffa, scrutare l’orizzonte, da brava vedetta.  
Decide di imitarlo, e torna a guardare il mare. Ed è lì che la vede.  
Il profilo della linea dell’orizzonte cambia forma, si inspessisce, si ricopre di minuscole punte che, istante dopo istante, assumono la fisionomia della terra che un tempo chiamava patria.  
Lisbona.  
Resta a guardarla col fiato sospeso nella foschia umida che la rende quasi evanescente, l’apparizione nel mezzo di un sogno. Ne ricorda perfettamente ogni dettaglio, ogni aspro spigolo e dolce curva, eppure, se in questo istante prova ad immaginarsi su quella terra, in ginocchio su quella sabbia, chinato a lambire il sale del mare di quelle rive, si sente quasi fuori posto, come se non riuscisse più a collocare la propria presenza all’interno di quella cornice.  
È diventato un corpo estraneo. E si aspettava che la realizzazione portasse con sé molto più dolore.  
“Nostalgia?”  
Zlatan si ferma accanto a lui, abbastanza vicino da consentire a José di percepire il tepore del sonno, del letto che hanno condiviso, dell’abbraccio in cui sono rimasti avvinti per tutta la notte, emanarsi dalla sua pelle come alle volte si sente il calore sollevarsi dalla terra quando la temperatura, una volta calata la notte, si abbassa all’improvviso.  
José si avvicina un po’ di più. Ne vuole ancora.  
“Certo,” risponde, “E’ normale, immagino. Quando si vede casa dopo tanto tempo.”  
Al suo fianco, Zlatan si irrigidisce impercettibilmente, muscoli e nervi si tendono sotto la sua pelle e José riesce a percepire il cambiamento quasi come fosse proprio.  
Il suo sorriso di allarga – Zlatan ha paura.  
“Allora?” chiede lo Zingaro, la voce che quasi trema, “Faccio preparare la scialuppa?”  
Incapace di trattenersi oltre, José scoppia a ridere e scuote il capo. “Penso ci sia ancora molto che vuoi mostrarmi, Zingaro,” risponde.  
La tensione sotto la pelle di Zlatan si scioglie all’improvviso, e mentre sbiadisce sulle sue labbra affiora il solito sorriso sghembo, carico di boria e presunzione e allo stesso tempo dolce in modi inediti e inaspettati. Sorride come non avesse mai avuto paura, ma José sa che ne ha avuta, e, cosa ancora più importante, Zlatan sa di essersi mostrato, anche solo per un istante, abbastanza vulnerabile da lasciare che José riuscisse a percepirlo. È una consapevolezza che vale più del suo sorriso, più di qualsiasi cosa gli abbia già mostrato, più di qualsiasi altra cosa vorrà mostrargli in futuro.  
“Molto bene,” dice lo Zingaro, voltandogli le spalle, “Timoniere, rotta verso Ovest.”  
Si allontana senza più guardarlo, senza dirgli altro, senza nemmeno un gesto di intimità. José non ne sente la mancanza, anzi, l’idea lo fa sorridere.  
Torna a guardare il mare, osserva Lisbona che lentamente scivola sulla linea dell’orizzonte, mentre il brigantino se la lascia alle spalle.  
Ben presto, di fronte a lui, torna a non esserci altro che il mare. È sempre muto, e continua a non avere risposte per lui. Forse è arrivato il momento di cercarle da un’altra parte. 


End file.
